Un corazón roto
by Jolio
Summary: Sobre Lola, Leia y Lincoln
1. Chapter 1

**Un corazón roto.**

Sin fines de lucro.

 **:::**

 **:::**

 **:::**

 _Conforme la herida en su corazón crecía, también lo hacía el abismo entre su persona y la realidad._

 _En las largas noches de vigilia, pegada a la puerta de la habitación de su madre escuchaba un relato incompleto sobre la amargura de Lola Loud. En las largas noches de insomnio sentada sobre el gélido piso del pasillo, bajo la atenta mirada de un cristo de bronce, imaginaba al hombre que era su verdadero padre como una especie de cruel monstruo que le había arrebatado la inocencia a su madre para empujarla a un matrimonio sin amor. Leia por su puesto conocía parte de la historia, el como su madre había sido abandonada por el gran amor de su vida y dejada a su suerte, para luego contraer nupcias con un hombre que le superaba por un par de décadas y que veía en la joven reina de belleza estatal a la ideal esposa trofeo. También sabía que el pobre bastardo no duraría mucho alrededor de ellas, pues se estrellaría en contra de un árbol apenas un par de años después, y que afortunada fue por ello, pues el accidente segó además a su amante de ese entonces, borrando cualquier posible competencia por la herencia._

 _En un par de noches, aquel corto matrimonio le otorgó una fortuna considerable y a pesar de eso, no era feliz._

 _Porque aquel otro hombre seguía ausente._

– _Todavía te amo – le diría a su recuerdo, mientras que Leia imaginaba que clase de persona sería su padre._

– _Ojala… ojala pudiese perdonarte, no tienes idea de lo mucho que te necesito –_

 _Jamas decía su nombre, y el siquiera preguntar estaba terminantemente prohibido en casa._

 _Con todo esto, no sería raro pensar que la figura de un padre ausente ocasionaría cierta mella en su persona, mas, ese nunca fue el caso. Otras chicas tenían a un padre, algunos eran buenos, otros despreocupados y a veces eran sencillamente horribles. Otras chicas no tenían a uno, o tenían dos madres como… pero bueno, independiente de eso lo importante es que Leia, al tener tantos parientes estaba expuesta a muchos tipos de familia, y de esa extensa familia existía alguien a quien prefería sobre el resto, alguien que encapsulaba todo lo que ella desearía tener en un padre salvo por una cosa._

 _No lo quería como a un padre…_

 _De forma inocente, creyó que aquella imagen la cual solo se atrevía a mancillar en la seguridad de su habitación permanecería siendo una fantasía fácil de ignorar, siempre y cuando siguiese recibiendo su irrestricta atención y afecto, ¿qué más podría pedir que el incondicional y puro amor de su Lincoln?_

 _Todo le parecía tan correcto en ese entonces, incluso con el evidente rechazo que su madre demostraba por el pobre hombre._

 _Todo le parecía perfecto, ideal dentro de la medida hasta que conoció la verdad, y al conocerla, al darse cuenta de las pequeñas incongruencias que la rodeaban, aquel delicado equilibrio que existía en su pecho se vino abajo, y con ello, cualquier posibilidad de salvación._

 _El corazón roto de una joven desilusionada._

 _ **:::**_

 _ **/;/**_

 _ **:::** _

El corazón roto de una joven desilusionada, algo que creyó jamas volvería a enfrentar.

– _Yo te amaba_ – Creyó escucharla decir en esa pesadilla recurrente que lo atormentaba a diario, – _Te amaba Lincoln, esperé por ti hasta que mi corazón se rompió en mi pedazos y aún así no regresaste,_ _¿cómo pudiste?, ¿cómo pudiste?_ –

– ¿¡ _CÓMO PUDISTE OLVIDARTE DE MI?! –_

La habitación estaba a oscuras, eso fue lo primero que notó al voltear el rostro para escupir la bilis que llenaba su garganta. La habitación estaba a oscuras y una presión desconocida descansaba sobre su persona y alrededor de su cuello, cortando cada precioso segundo de consciencia a un parpadeo monótono que lo acercaba al abismo. En un momento de cobardía, deseo que quien sea que estuviese sobre él se apresurase para terminar lo que había comenzado hacia más de una década y tal vez así, compensar en algo lo que le había hecho a Lola.

Maldijo a la luz que lo devolvió de golpe a la vida, con su garganta rasposa que apenas lograba soportar el influjo de oxigeno que tanto necesitaba.

– Así que al fin despiertas, ya me estaba preocupando –

Poco a poco fue recuperando las sensaciones que horas antes había perdido, se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba acostado con los brazos y las piernas extendidos, cosa por demás curiosa porque no recordaba el haberse ido a acostar, de hecho, no recordaba mucho de lo que había hecho antes de despertar.

Trató de mover los brazos y los encontró sumamente pesados, intentó empuñar las manos sin mucho éxito. Por algún motivo estaba entumecido, presa de un molesto hormigueo que lo recorría por completo.

– ¿Qué esta pasando? –

Un rostro pálido y pecoso, enmarcado por coletas doradas le sonrió desde arriba, con esa infame sonrisa que tanto amaba.

De un momento a otro, el rostro de su hermana y el de su sobrina se confundieron en uno solo, llenando de terror a Lincoln.

– Espero que estés cómodo, deje suficiente espacio para que no te lastimaras –

Trató de levantarse un par de veces, pero entre el peso de Leia y su propia debilidad no había mucho por hacer, volteó la cabeza para descubrir el motivo por el cual no podía mover los brazos, y descubrió que sus muñecas estaban envueltas por correas que lo ataban a la cama.

– Leia, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste? –, preguntó en un hilo de voz, – ¿Por qué no puedo moverme? –

La joven recorrió el borde de la cama, complacida de la atenta mirada de Lincoln, luego, subió a esta y se sentó sobre el regazo de su tío, cubierta en todo momento por una colcha rosa pálida que Leni le había obsequiado años atrás y que atesoraba de forma recelosa.

La tela los cubrió a ambos formando un capullo cálido bajo la tenue luz nocturna que provenía de las paredes y penetraba la amplia estancia de la habitación. A su alrededor, una serie de recuerdos ordenados de forma cuidadosa en múltiples repisas. Al igual que su madre, Leia había entrado desde joven en el mundo de los concursos en los que se destacaba de forma admirable, sin embargo, su pasión siempre estuvo en la danza, motivo por el cual además de los trofeos de concursos de belleza existían ciertos galardones menos vistosos pero igual de importantes.

Un leotardo rosa colgaba de la pared, junto a un par de zapatillas que él había comprado, eran su obsequio de cumpleaños el cual le había entregado apenas un par de meses atrás, justo cuando Lola decidió que ya tenía permitido el asistir.

Volvió a luchar contra sus amarras sin importarle que el súbito movimiento sacudiese la delicada figura de Leia, pero la cama era firme al igual que las correas y dentro de poco volvió a estar exhausto, preso del pánico al no saber que ocurría con su hija.

Leia suspiró cansada, y sabiendo que el tiempo corría en contra sujetó firmemente el rostro de Lincoln.

– Sé lo de mamá –, le dijo, – Ya lo sé todo, papá –

Sabía que estaba llorando, y sin embargo no le importaba. El shock de verse expuesto fue suficiente para cancelar cualquier noción de propiedad que pudiese importunarle.

– ¿Cómo? –

Leia le sonrió con lastima y se recostó sobre su pecho. Esas pequeñas manos que tantas veces lo habían buscado entre las multitudes ahora se cerraban a su alrededor en un abrazo en apariencia tierno, sin embargo, podía detectar la inefables notas de traición contenidas en el murmullo inaudible del pecho de su hija.

Era igual a lo que sintió la primera vez que su madre se atrevió a cruzar la barrera.

– No importa… –, respondió Leia, – Lo importante es que te tengo –

¿Qué acaso no había comenzado de ese modo la última vez?, Lola podía ser tan… posesiva, respecto a su persona. Quería que estuviese para ella todo el tiempo y en toda ocasión, resintiendo cada instancia en la que otra persona a la que ella considerase indigna le robase un poco de su tiempo.

Y él la amaba por eso, una pequeña parte de su ser adoraba a la posesiva, celosa y obsesiva hermana que quería adueñarse de su alma.

– Leía, tienes que soltarme –, le pidió a la joven, recibiendo de parte de ella una fría negativa.

– No puedo hacer eso Linky –

Los mismos labios que tantas veces le sonrieron en secreto se anclaron sobre la piel expuesta del cuello, deteniendo su pulso y sus pensamientos.

Iría al infierno y su castigo sería ver la destrucción de la familia a la que amaba y que no podía tener.

– Leia… por favor, no más –

Leia se apartó de su cuello dejando a su paso un largo y delgado trazo de saliva que limpió con el dorso de su mano, solo entonces Lincoln se dio cuenta de que debajo de la colcha estaba desnuda.

Su corazón se desplomó hasta el piso, ¿qué le había hecho a su hija, a su familia?

– Si te suelto ahora –, susurró ella, – Jamas volveré a tenerte –

–Mamá siempre tiene lo que quiere y nunca da nada a cambio. No es justo para ti ni para mi –, murmuró cabizbaja, – Y sé, sé muy bien que te sientes culpable por abandonarnos, pero no fue tu culpa –

Deseaba creer esas palabras con todo su ser, mas, sabía que no eran ciertas. Su hija no tenía idea del alcance total de su traición.

Leia no pudo evitar el sentir lastima al verlo tan herido. Su pobre Lincoln seguía sin comprender que a pesar de todo ella lo amaba, que era la persona más importante de su vida junto con mamá y que por nada del mundo los resentía por lo que había sucedido. No era responsabilidad de ellos el que sus vidas acabasen así, solo que aún no lo aceptaban, pero ella se encargaría de remediar eso.

– Eres un buen hombre que ha cometido muchos errores, pero a pesar de eso sigues luchando, es por eso que no odio –

Sus palabras lograron calmar un poco a Lincoln, no mucho, pero lo suficiente como para que siguiese escuchando.

– Por eso… no te sientas culpable de lo que va a pasar, no es tu culpa. Yo lo decidí por mi misma –

Sintió los labios de su hija posarse sobre los suyos. Leia era tan… cálida, intensa, al igual que Lola, incluso existía ese fantasmal trazo de ternura que estaba seguro pocos conocían en realidad. Poco a poco le fue correspondiendo, abandonando trozos de su humanidad junto al repicar quieto de su pecaminoso corazón. Era un beso que de inocente no tenía nada, un gesto empapado de temor al rechazo, tal y como en aquella primera ocasión en que su mundo se vino abajo.

Todo gracias a un corazón roto.

– Te amo papá, y tú me amas –

– _Te amo Linky, gracias por estar siempre a mi lado, gracias por creer en mi, por apoyarme siempre –_

La oscuridad inmensa de más de una década en silencio lo arrastró lejos de cualquier otro recuerdo que no fuese el de su amada hermana rogando por algo de atención, y él, preso de su encanto, aferrándose a su luz la cual se desvaneció entre sus brazos.

Lola no se merecía esto, ni Leia y ni siquiera él.

– _No importa lo que los otros digan, solo tú me haces sentir feliz –_

Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, Lola iba a matarlo en cuanto llegase a casa.

– ¿Lincoln?, ¿me amas verdad? –

Su hermana iba a matarlo, pero, ¿realmente quería seguir viviendo así?, llevaba tanto tiempo escapando de lo que debió haber acabado hacia ya tanto que no le veía sentido a su existencia.

Lo único que lo había devuelto a la vida era asegurarse de que Lola estuviese bien, y que su hija fuese feliz.

– Por favor responde, no… no me odies Lincoln –

La redención que tanto añoraba se esfumó al escuchar la voz suplicante de su hija, Leia lo vio a los ojos y el asintió tranquilo, recuperando esa resplandeciente sonrisa que colmaba su mundo. Ella era su niña y la amaba más que a su vida, y le ofrecería su mente, cuerpo y alma, al igual que en aquella primera ocasión…

 **:::**

 **:::**

 **:::**

 **Fin del primer capítulo.**

Ja!, y ni siquiera entré en lo rikolino


	2. Chapter 2

**Sin fines de lucro.**

 **:::**

 **:::**

 **:::**

 _No esperaba encontrarlo nuevamente, pero helo allí, en cuerpo y alma frente a ella, tan distinto al hombre que recordaba desde la última vez que lo vio. Vestía una gastada camisa blanca la cual ocultaba con un abrigo gris que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, pantalones negros cuya maltratada maltratada tela de seguro había visto mejores días y para finalizar, una bufanda del mismo color envolviendo su demacrado rostro. El hombre apenas era una sombra del Lincoln original pero a pesar de eso, lo reconoció sin problemas._

– _Lola –, murmuró mientras que el viento hacía volar las hojas del parque alrededor de los dos, devolviendo a Lola al presente, lejos de los tortuosos recuerdos que relacionaba con su hermano mayor._

 _Su primer impulso fue correr a abrazarlo, para asegurarse de que lo que veía no fuese una ilusión, y es que desde que se desvaneciese aquella última tarde en la que hablaron ella temía lo peor. Estaban haciendo grandes avances con su carrera, conociendo gente influyente que algún día los ayudarían con tal de posicionar a Lola como algo más que la eterna concursante, quizás como una personalidad de televisión o algo por el estilo. Les seguía faltando mucho y ambos sabían que tendrían que hacer mucho más antes de llegar a algo concreto, pero iban tan bien que jamas se le pasó por la cabeza que todo podría terminar en desastre._

 _Todo iba de maravilla, y luego…_

 _Su corazón fue estrujado con fuerza por la pasión indistinguible que provocaba ese hombre, su corazón se vio conmovido por la devoción inexpugnable en sus ojos._

 _Su corazón que se hallaba roto luchó por alcanzarlo, y ella no se lo permitió._

– _¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo te he esperado? –_

 _Lincoln dio un par de pasos al frente aplastando la grama quemada por el hielo, ella retrocedió y negó con la cabeza, apuntando al frente mientras que sus mejillas se tornaban rojas por la ira._

– _Por supuesto que no tienes idea –, suspiró Lola llevándose una mano al pecho, – No tienes ni la menor idea por lo que he tenido que pasar –_

– _Volví por ti –_

 _Cada palabra y gesto que alguna vez la hubiese encadenado a su hermano se presentó ante sus ojos, y de ese interminable lazo que los única cada eslabón formaba una promesa diferente. Cuando comenzaron, cuando se lanzaron a vivir esa riesgosa aventura lo hicieron bajo la condición de que compartirían el éxito y el fracaso en igual medida, y que sin importar lo que sucediese al final se tendrían el uno al otro. Lola así lo había querido desde el principio, desde el primer día en que logró que Lincoln admitiese lo que en realidad sentía por ella. Un amor puro e incondicional que ningún otro nombre podría ofrecer, la clase de amor de la que los tontos se inspiraban para crear canciones y poemas._

 _Era la clase de amor que condenaba a las personas en cuanto se descubría su verdadera naturaleza, y ella había descubierto al verdadero Lincoln, lo había hecho con cada segundo que pasó observado a través de la ventana mientras sus sueños se derrumbaban._

– _Volví por ti y por mi hija, regresé por las dos –_

 _Lola sacudió la cabeza, porque por más que quería odiarlo no podía forzarse a eso, sin embargo, sabía que no podría soportar otra traición, no después de la humillación por la que pasó cuando su secreto fue expuesto y la identidad del padre de Leia fue dada a conocer al resto de la familia._

 _Río imaginando a su pobre hermano dando explicaciones, sintiendo el mismo rechazo por el que ella tuvo que pasar, ¿y por qué no lo haría?, ¿por qué no disfrutar de su dolor?_

 _Era un cobarde que creyó que podía jugar con ella, y ahora que el mundo entero estaba a los pies de Lola se atrevía a regresar._

– _No –, sentenció Lola, relamiéndose los labios ante la confusión de Lincoln._

– _Pero Lola… –_

 _Traición y desesperanza, de eso, se trataba la vida._

 _Amó a ese hombre con todo su ser, le dio todo lo que tenía, todo lo que era y al final, lo vio desaparecer sin dejar rastro, lo vio alejarse de su vida en el momento en que más lo necesitaba y por eso… por eso…_

 _Odiaba a Lincoln Loud, ¡esa era la única respuesta lógica!. Debía de odiarlo por lo que había hecho, debía odiarlo con toda su alma para que así jamas la volviese a traicionar…_

– _¿Sabes que me case verdad? –_

 _El miedo en sus ojos la animó a seguir adelante, ya lo había herido en el pasado, ¿qué más daba si lo destrozaba de por vida?_

 _Nada podría reparar el daño._

– _No fue por amor claro, fue por el dinero. Él quería una linda esposa trofeo para presumir frente a sus amigos y yo quería su fortuna –_

 _Le dejó imaginar la clase de matrimonio que tenía, complaciendo a un hombre carente de todo encanto que no fuese superficial, llevándolo a la cama con tal de tenerlo contento, de mantener su favor y que así no tornase su atención a la pequeña Leia, la niña que crecería al alero de una mentira. Su pequeña hija que pasó a ser un item más dentro de la colección de su marido, algo que enseñar en las fiestas y reuniones pero que en casa pasaba a ser una alhaja insignificante, yendo de niñera en niñera hasta que era hora de dormir, lejos de su madre y del resto de la familia, encerrada por siempre en una fría torre de cristal hasta que otra muñeca de mejor estirpe pasase a ocupar su lugar._

" _Su pequeña vergüenza", así solía llamarla, riendo al imaginar que sería igual a su madre al crecer._

– _Pero no lo amabas –_

 _Lincoln corrió hasta ella y la sujetó de los hombros. El cabello de Lola que se hallaba recogido en una trenza terminó desperdigado tras su espalda, empapado por la brisa helada del norte y las pequeñas lagrimas que eran arrastradas por el viento._

 _Tenía un nudo en la garganta que le hizo lamentar cada una de sus palabras._

– _Nunca lo amé –, confirmó, – Tampoco te amo a ti –_

 _Trató de ignorar la tristeza que consumía a Lincoln por temor a demostrar que ella era devorada por el mismo dolor._

– _Falleció hace poco en un accidente de tránsito junto con una de sus mujerzuelas, y ahora, todo lo que él tenía me pertenece, ¿no crees que soy afortunada Linki?, apenas tuve que cogérmelo unas cuantas veces y gané más de lo que tú podrías haberme dado –_

 _Esperaba sonar como la peor versión de si misma, la versión que Lincoln detestaba, cruel, interesada, egoísta y maniática. Esa Lola debía imponerse con tal de vencer a la Lola que amaba a su hermano._

 _Esperaba verlo retroceder producto de la revulsión, y en lugar de eso, su hermano pareció volverse aún más posesivo._

– _No quiero el dinero de otro hombre, ¡ni su casa o autos o nada de él! –_

 _¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo tan difícil?, ¿por qué no la dejaba ir?_

– _Te quiero a ti Lola –_

– _Ya me perdiste –, contestó ella, – Por favor vete –_

 _Lincoln sacudió la cabeza y limpió las lagrimas del rostro de su hermana, – No es cierto –, susurró, – Sigo aquí, por ti y por Leia –_

 _La negación, la desesperación… si no hacía algo pronto terminaría por rendirse._

– _Me amas –, le dijo, quebrándose su voz en el proceso._

 _Cada una de sus palabras eran veneno, y Lola no quería dejar de oírlas._

 _Deseaba morir intoxicada por su hermano, borrar los últimos años y regresar a ese punto en que las noticias de la llegada de Leia iluminaron el rostro de Lincoln, cuando se amaban y confiaban el uno en el otro._

– _Dilo Lola, di que me amas –_

 _Pero tal cosa era imposible. La verdad era que Lincoln se había marchado, la dejó sola con su hija, las abandonó a las dos a su suerte._

– _Dilo –_

 _Y dolía, todos los días dolía el recordar que la había dejado, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué se marchó?_

 _¿Por qué tuvo que dejarla?_

– _Dilo –_

 _¿Por qué tuvo vergüenza de lo que existía entre los dos?, ¿por qué le mintió y se buscó a otra?, ¿qué hizo para que la traicionaran cuando ella le ofreció todo?_

 _Sus labios, ligeramente azules por la temperatura se partieron a la mitad. Lola acarició el pálido rostro de su hermano mayor, rememorando aquellos días maravillosos que no volverían._

 _Su Lincoln era un dulce recuerdo el cual enterró la misma noche en que se entregó a otro hombre, su Lincoln que jamas la abandonaría ya no existía y quizás jamas existió, por lo que ese extraño que usaba su piel no tenía derecho alguno a demandar una confesión._

 _Lola amaba a su hermano, amaba a Lincoln, no a ese impostor que estaba frente a sus ojos._

– _Ya no te amo –_

 _Algo en su interior se quebró al ver como la esperanza se desvanecía del rostro de su hermano, haciéndolo envejecer ante sus ojos. Lola se separó bruscamente de Lincoln, manteniéndose a distancia frente a los ojos curiosos de su hija que llegaba en los brazos de Lana._

– _No te amo, yo… no siento nada por ti –_

 **:::**

 **;/;**

 **:::**

Lola Loud suspiró mientras dejaba caer su bolso en el asiento del pasajero, luego, apoyó la frente contra el volante y río por su infortunio.

Justo cuando creía que las cosas estaban mejorando volvía a perder el control, regresando de golpe a la estéril habitación de hospital en la que estuvo internada esperando a Lincoln. Por ese entonces tenía ya unos cinco meses de embarazo, motivo por el cual debió suspender algunos compromisos con sus futuros auspiciadores. Resulta que había captado la atención de un productor en un evento por lo que estaba postulando para ser la chica del clima en el noticiero local. No era ni por lejos impresionante y ni siquiera se acercaba a su meta, pero ya era un inicio. Lincoln la estaba ayudando a ensayar, y en uno de esos ensayos… pues, debió suponer que pasaría tarde o temprano, más con la frecuencia con la que interrumpían los ensayos para ocuparse de otras cosas, sin embargo, a pesar de que no lo planearon estaban felices, felices y temerosos de lo que sucedería a futuro, en cuanto esa pequeña semilla creciese en su vientre y tuviesen que ingeniárselas para protegerla.

Tenía tantas ilusiones en ese entonces, tantos sueños que cumplir que ni siquiera contempló la posibilidad de perderlo todo.

El día en que Lincoln desapareció, Lola creyó que se trataba de un mal chiste, su mente se negó a entretener la posibilidad de una traición.

Durante los meses que siguieron de ese evento, con su estado de gravidez viéndose afectado por la tristeza que la embargaba y su terca resolución a mantenerse apartada de su familia se vio súbitamente a punto de tomar una decisión que la perseguiría por el resto de sus días.

Sería cosa de firmar un par de papeles y aseguraría su futuro.

Aquel hombre había puesto su ojo en ella desde hacia bastante tiempo, observando de forma atenta a la joven reina de belleza de un pueblo cualquiera que se transformaría en mucho, mucho más. No era un secreto lo que deseaba de su persona, tampoco era un secreto que disponía de los medios para proporcionarle lo que ella querría a cambio. Lo único que le impedía aceptar era su orgullo y la existencia de Lincoln, y después de que Lincoln la abandonase y su orgullo fuese estampado contra el piso no le quedaba mucho más por lo que negarse.

Sin respuestas y con nadie a su lado, tomó la alternativa que en su momento le pareció correcta.

Y odió cada segundo de esa decisión hasta el día de su funeral.

El acuerdo fue bastante sencillo, con ella cumpliendo su papel y él cumpliendo el suyo. Lola haría todo cuanto pudiese para complacerlo y mantener su reputación, reemplazando a su ex mujer e incluso aportando con una heredera para ocupar el lugar de su hijo, quien había muerto en un confuso incidente del que ella tenía prohibido hablar.

Incluso recibió un adelanto, pues antes de la boda recibió una memoria que contenía la última información sobre Lincoln, quien, según su difunto marido, había huido para escapar de la abominación que crecía en el vientre de Lola. Todo lo que Lola sabía de su hermano era que se había establecido a vivir en otro lugar, y que incluso estaba saliendo con alguien, que incluso era posible que la engañase desde antes, y solo se estuviese aprovechando de ella hasta el momento en que descubrió que tendría una hija, momento en el que se acobardó.

Obviamente nunca quiso creer que tal cosa podía ser cierta, pero después de tanto tiempo no le quedó más que aceptarla como verdad o enloquecer de amor, viviendo con ese hombre que se sentía tan importante y poderoso exhibiéndola ante sus amigos como un trozo de carne, burlándose constantemente de su origen y sus costumbres, del hecho de que jamas sería otra cosa que una atracción visual cuyo único valor estaba en la menguante belleza que dentro de algunos años se extinguiría. De un modo u otro, y a base de pura resolución Lola logró soportarlo hasta el día de su fatídico accidente, hecho inesperado por el cual se convirtió en dueña de todo lo que poseía.

De la noche a la mañana ya no era la esposa trofeo de alguien y su hija no era más la pequeña bastarda de la que de seguro se desharía en cuanto surgiese otra mujer más joven y atractiva. De un día para el otro, la señora Loud comandaba un pequeño ejercito de empleados dispuestos a todo por ella, listos para complacer cada uno de sus caprichos.

La vida era relativamente buena, hasta que Lincoln regresó sospechosamente en el momento en el que se volvió rica.

Todo se fue cuesta abajo una vez más.

– Y ahora tengo que lidiar con esto, ¿qué voy a hacer con esa niña? –

El volver a dirigirle la palabra a sus padres y a sus hermanas fue fácil. Estaban evidentemente dolidas por el hecho de que ocultase algo tan importante. También fueron comprensivas al conocer el motivo por el cual se casó, y aunque no lo aprobaban tampoco le guardaban rencor.

Al final, fue sencillo el regresar con ellas, con sus padres y que Leia tuviese el cariño que merecía por parte de su familia.

El que Lincoln regresase ponía todo de cabeza, y su pobre hija estaba sufriendo todas las consecuencias.

– No es tan raro, digo, a mi nunca me pasó, pero Leia es algo diferente, y Lincoln sigue siendo muy atractivo –

Suspiró lentamente, jugando con las llaves del auto sin decidirse a partir, porque en cuanto pisase el acelerador tendría que confrontar a su hija y decirle algunas cosas que hubiese preferido guardar en secreto. Había tanto que Leia desconocía sobre Lincoln que la sola idea de contar más de lo necesario le ponía los pelos de punta.

Lo amaba, y mucho. Tal vez porque veía en él a un padre, y es que claro, Leia tenía muchos tíos y tías que la mimaban pero con ellos existía otra clase de relación, mientras que en el caso de Lincoln era… especial, él hacía una diferencia.

– Y no es la única, la hija de Luan hace lo mismo… –

Lola finalmente encendió el carro y se despidió de su gemela, que desde hacia un buen rato la miraba con algo de pena. Pretendió el estar revisando su maquillaje en el espejo retrovisor y partió de regreso a casa. A decir verdad, no tenía idea de qué hacer con su hija y con Lincoln, no sabía cómo explicarle el motivo por el cual no se llevaba bien con él.

Lo más sencillo hubiese sido que se mantuviesen a distancia, lo que sería una pesadilla, porque la única persona a la que Leia escuchaba era a Lincoln, lo seguía como un cachorrito perdido y lo celaba de todo el mundo, para el desagrado de sus primas.

– Tal vez por eso no se llevan bien, es igual que cuando eramos niños –, murmuró Lola, – Aunque siempre me prefirió a mi, como era de esperarse –

La idea de que su hija también se las arreglase para ser la favorita de Lincoln le trajo cierto confort. Incluso si no se llevaban bien, al menos su hermano se esforzaba para que Leia no tuviese que presenciar ninguna pelea, – _Típico de Linki_ –, pensó, – _Siempre tratando de hacer lo correcto_ –

No, el problema no era que su hija fuese la favorita, ¿quién podría culpar a un padre de mostrar cierto favoritismo por su hija?

El problema era la forma en que Leia comenzaba a ver a Lincoln. Esos pequeños rumores que al inicio pasaron desapercibidos comenzaban a tomar peso, y los celos que demostraba frente a sus primas y otras niñas ya no eran tan inocentes.

Su pequeña estaba madurando, y Lola temía que al igual que ella, terminase otorgando su afecto a la persona equivocada.

Apenas se estacionó afuera de su mansión, la más grande de Royal Woods, bajó de su carro y a paso presuroso atravesó la puerta, fue por el atrio, dejó atrás sus tacones y arrojó su bolso sobre su fino sofá y fue directo a la cocina. Allí se sirvió una copa de vino para prepararse, discutir con su hija no era precisamente una experiencia grata y el poner a Lincoln de por medio lo haría mucho peor.

– Bueno, tendría que enterarse tarde o temprano –, se dijo a si misma, – Al menos así tendrá tiempo para procesarlo, y será menos embarazoso a futuro –

Subió las escaleras lentamente, cansada por haber pasado casi todo el día fuera de casa, discutiendo con su familia. Lola sabía que no era la madre perfecta, pero se esforzaba por serlo, trataba constantemente de suplir la figura de un padre, cosa que se volvió innecesaria con la presencia constante de Lincoln en sus vidas.

Se detuvo a medio camino, ignorando las voces enmudecidas que aguardaban por ella en la planta superior.

– Cuando descubra que el hombre que nos abandonó era Lincoln se le romperá el corazón –, se lamentó Lola, – Jamas lo perdonará, ni a mi por no decirle –

Lola estaba a punto de acobardarse y pedir ayuda a sus hermanas, estaba segura de que Lana no tardaría mucho en llegar si la llamaba de inmediato, pero… ¿qué era lo que estaba oyendo?, ¿acaso… su hija estaba llorando en su habitación?

Sus pies descalzos la llevaron por lo que quedaba de camino directo al amplio corredor de la segunda planta, un espacio pintado de rosa pálido y blanco al igual que el resto de la mansión, decorado con intrincadas molduras diseñadas por ella misma para que reflejasen su idea de un hogar ideal.

Ahora ese hogar comenzaba a derrumbarse.

Se inclinó frente a la puerta de Leia y espió por el picaporte, adentro, los quejidos constantes eran innegable muestra de que su pequeña estaba sufriendo. Lola se llevó una mano a la boca imaginando que alguien ya le habría dicho sobre Lincoln y que como era de esperarse no se lo tomó bien.

Pensó en dar media vuelta y darle algo de espacio, sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo, debía hablar con ella.

Estuvo a punto de llamar a la puerta cuando los gemidos de Leia perdieron su inocencia.

– _Ojala fuese mi papá_ –, creyó volver a escuchar conforme la voz de su hija se entremezclaba con la de su hermano, que pedía perdón una y otra vez.

– _¡Estoy bromeando mamá!, me gusta más como mi futuro marido_ –

¿Cuántas veces la había regañado por esa clase de bromas?, ¿en cuántas ocasiones las dejó pasar como tonterías al igual que Lincoln que le seguía el juego, convencido que solo lo hacía para sacarle celos a sus primas?

– No, él no me traicionaría una segunda vez. Me dijo que me amaba, lo prometió –

Giró lentamente el picaporte, encontrando a sus pies las prendas de su hija regadas por todas partes, y junto a ellas, los zapatos de Lincoln, su cinturón y su teléfono partido a la mitad.

Él no la traicionaría, lo había jurado, incluso después de que el resto de la familia le diese la espalda, incluso cuando fue rechazado por todos él seguía firme a su lado, tragando la decepción que le provocaba el verla a su alcance sin poder tenerla, que su hija creciese creyendo que él era solo su tío en lugar de su padre.

– _No tienes idea de lo que sacrifiqué por ti Lola, y haría más, mucho más por ti y por mi hija_ –

Su corazón se llenó de amargura, se abrió al igual que una rosa cuyos pétalos, congelados tras una noche en extremo cruel, se preparaban para morir tras recibir por última vez al sol.

Puso ambas manos sobre su pecho para capturar el calor fugitivo antes de que el horror le diese la bienvenida.

– _Sé que me amas, sé que_ _todavía_ _me amás_ –

El peso completo de más de una década de rechazo llenó de mariposas la garganta de Lola Loud, mientras que de sus ojos llenos de lagrimas brotaba también la desesperanza. Todo esto producto de las maquinaciones de un monstruo contra el cual ninguna venganza era posible.

– _Debí creerle desde un principio_ –, se recriminó Lola, – _¿Por qué Linki?, ¿por qué tenían que destruir nuestra felicidad?_ –

La mayor traición del alma yacía sobre la cama de su hija adolescente, y no era culpa de Leia ni de Lincoln y ni siquiera de Lola.

Un solitario sollozo que quebró el encuentro entre padre e hija. Lola vio en los ojos de su hermano la misma desesperación que a ella le afligía.

– ¿Mamá? –

 **:::**

 **:::**

 **:::**

Miraculous tiene mejor CGI de lo que tuvo Berserker, Penn Zero es Vietiful Joe versión de prueba, Star Wars esta en soporte vital mientras no venda más juguetes y Warhammer jamas será adaptado con éxito a la gran pantalla (pero vivirá por siempre en el corazón del fandom, lo que es suficiente)

Bueno, eso no tiene nada que ver con el fic. Nos vemos en el tercer capítulo.

 **:::**

 **:::**

 **:::**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _Conforme la niña crecía, así también lo hacía su curiosidad. Por ello, un día cualquiera descendió desde su cama y teniendo cuidado de no alertar a nadie recorrió los amplios corredores de su hogar. Su destino, era el armario de mamá, en donde cientos de pequeños tesoros yacían enterrados detrás de una puerta cuya llave había robado la noche anterior. Tan solo sería cuestión de mantenerse alerta y en silencio para descubrir lo que su madre guardaba allí y que era tan importante que ni ella ni nadie más en casa tenía permitido conocer._

 _En cuanto giró el picaporte y abrió la puerta, sus muchos sueños fueron reemplazados por la simple existencia de una caja rosa la cual descansaba al fondo del armario._

– _¿Esto era todo?–, preguntó en voz alta mientras destapaba la caja y se encontraba con un montón de chucherías que no encajaban para nada con la persona de su madre._

– _¿Y qué más esperabas?–_

 _Lentamente, dio media vuelta y se encontró con su madre dirigiéndole una mirada asesina. Leia tragó saliva y retrocedió lentamente, adentrándose en el armario, quedando arrinconada por su propia estupidez._

– _¿Creíste que no me había dado cuenta de lo que planeabas?, ¿que no notaría la ausencia de mi llave?–_

– _Mamá…–_

– _Vete–, ordenó Lola, –Antes de que me enoje más y tenga que castigarte–_

 _Leia no lo pensó dos veces y escapó corriendo por entre las piernas de su madre hasta desaparecer en su propio cuarto, sintiéndose afortunada por el haber escapado con apenas un susto y no llevarse ningún castigo._

 _Y en cuanto a Lola…_

– _No puedo creerlo, esa niña no tiene respeto por nadie–_

 _Con una sonrisa socarrona cerró la puerta tras de si, confiada en que Leia ya estuviese de regreso en su habitación._

– _Yo a su edad ya hubiese entrado aquí un millón de veces sin que nadie me descubriese–_

 _Se agachó junto a la caja y la abrió, sacando desde debajo de las alhajas de fantasía viejos papeles que nadie más habría de ver. Recuerdos enterrados en su corazón, recuerdos llenos de amargura que su hija estuvo a pasos de descubrir, una historia sobre una Lola muy diferente, una Lola que aguardó en vano por el regreso de alguien, una Lola que tuvo que despedirse de todos y cada uno de sus sueños hasta quedarse completamente hueca._

 _El rostro pálido de su hermano la observó desde el fondo de la caja pidiendo que tuviese paciencia, que ya pronto regresaría._

 _Y así había sido, Lincoln Loud regresó al poco tiempo de nacer su hija y desapareció de nuevo, una y otra y otra vez siempre que Lola lo rechazaba, siempre dando excusas que nadie más se tragaría porque de ningún modo su hermano sería capaz de rebajarse de ese modo por lo que era obviamente un caso perdido. Ellos ya no eran nada, ya no podían ser una familia, al menos no la familia que Lincoln ansiaba tener._

 _Lola cerró los ojos y lo maldijo en silencio, pues aún después de más de una década su corazón latía por él y solo por él._

 _Jamas lo perdonaría._

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Muy lejos de la mansión de Lola, una joven común y corriente descansaba con las piernas cruzadas junto a su teléfono, esperando una llamada que bien podría jamas ocurrir.

–Tonta y estúpida Leia, te dije que era una mala idea el seguir adelante con esto–

La chica en cuestión había soportado mucho por parte de su prima, porque incluso llevándose bien debía de reconocer que Leia no era la persona más agradable del mundo y ni siquiera la más tolerable dentro de la familia, pero eran familia y se querían, compartían muchas cosas que no le contaban a nadie más.

Era por eso que estaba tan preocupada. Después de que Leia se enterase de ciertas cosas y se decidiese a hacerle la ley del hielo mucho había pasado y la familia lo ignoraba por completo.

Un único mensaje de voz que reprodujo una y otra vez en la soledad de su habitación, "Linky es mio", en la inconfundible voz de su prima.

–Linky es mio… –

Sin importar las vueltas que le diese, ese mensaje la retorcía el estomago, lo que la convertía en una hipócrita porque ella misma desearía decir lo mismo sobre su tío sin sentirse culpable o suspirar como una idiota.

De entre las dos, Leia tenía mayores posibilidades de éxito, aunque ese éxito fuese nulo porque Lincoln jamas caería en las garras de un par de chicas ingenuas y que además, eran parte de su propia familia. No, su Lincoln era demasiado bueno para ellas, demasiado puro y hermoso como para corromperlo.

–Todavía me hace sentir mariposas en el estómago–, sonrió la joven con una tierna sonrisa, –Y para mi eso es suficiente, a diferencia de ella…–

Marcó el número de su prima una vez más, y el teléfono siguió sonando hasta anunciar que podía dejar un mensaje.

–Mamá va a molestarse mucho cuando reciba la factura–

Se dejó caer sobre la cama y revisó su facebook, su instagram y sus otras redes, y en ninguna de ellas había noticias sobre Leia o Lincoln.

–Me pregunto si… –

Nerviosa, volvió a llamar y nuevamente no tuvo respuesta.

–No se atrevería–, se dijo a si misma sin sentirse del todo convencida, –No lo haría, de ningún modo haría algo tan estúpido–

Dio un salto cuando su madre la llamó desde afuera de la habitación, de seguro para preguntar el motivo de que estuviese tan callada las últimas semanas.

–En cuanto termine volveré a llamar–, prometió, –Y si no contesta iré a visitarla a primera hora de la mañana–

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

 _La niña era, en efecto, demasiado parecida a su madre. Tal vez por ello su tragedia fue tan espectacular, la hija de la diva estaba destinada desde un principio a seguir los desafortunados pasos de su progenitora._

 _Y todo por un juego que se salió de control y fue descubierto por su madre._

 _Ahora, Leia escuchaba desde detrás de la puerta de Lola una discusión que sabía no era para sus oídos y que confirmaba sus peores temores. Algo que por años ansió fuese cierto, antes de que comenzase a fantasear con ese hombre y convirtiese esa fantasía en algo más._

 _No lloró al enterarse, ni gritó ni nada por el estilo. En lugar de ello, corrió a su recamara y cerró la puerta, apoyándose contra esta y deslizándose lentamente hasta quedar sentada sobre la alfombra. A su alrededor, los retratos sonrientes de su familia la contemplaban con lastima, sintiendo la misma congoja que ahora se apoderaba de su corazón y lo estrujaba cada vez que esas malditas palabras recobraban vida para atormentarla. ¿Quién creería que todo el misterio que rodeaba su concepción se hallaba justo debajo de sus narices?, vivía rodeada de lujo gracias al monstruo que destruyó a su familia. Esa habitación, su cama, sus juguetes y su ropa, las lecciones de danza y modelaje, el colegio que costaba más que la renta de muchas de sus tías y tantas otras cosas. Todo provenía de un hombre al que tuvo la fortuna de no conocer, el mismo hombre que había muerto dejando detrás de él una fortuna en manos de su joven viuda._

 _Ahora comprendía el motivo de que algunas de las amigas de su madre se mostrasen tan recelosas al tocar el tema de su difunto marido. Es que sospechaban, todo el mundo sospechaba de ella pero Leia conocía la verdad._

 _Y eso solo empeoraba las cosas._

– _Nunca fue su culpa, pero aún así Lincoln…–_

 _Imaginarlo de ese modo era… era… no, no podía hacerlo, no era capaz de pensar en Lincoln de esa manera. Tal vez lo había idealizado en más de una ocasión, quizás, le daba demasiado crédito cuando en realidad sus otros tíos eran igual de buenos que Lincoln. Sin embargo, para Leia nadie se comparaba a su amado peliblanco, y francamente así era mejor._

 _Se suponía que Lincoln era suyo, más que de sus tías y de sus primas. Lincoln era para ella y siempre había sido así y siempre sería así._

 _¿Cómo podían esperar que no lo amara si era tan perfecto?_

– _Tendré que dejarla ganar–, bromeó al recordar una tonta apuesta que hizo con una de sus primas, –Espero que a Lincoln le gusten los engendros desabridos–_

 _Si, estaba celosa, ¿pero qué más daba?, ahora que sabía la verdad sobre Lincoln no le quedaba más por hacer que darse por vencida. De todos modos sabía que su plan fracasaría._

– _¿Qué haré ahora?–_

 _Supuso por el tiempo que había pasado que su madre ya había concluido su conversación._

– _No puedo dejar que me vea así, o se dará cuenta de que la estuve espiando–_

 _Salió de su habitación y se dirigió al baño, se enjuagó el rostro a consciencia hasta borrar todo rastro de lagrimas, pero sus ojos seguían enrojecidos y su cabello desalineado. Se soltó sus coletas doradas y las dejó caer libremente por su espalda, justo como le gustaba a Lincoln porque así se parecía más a su madre._

 _Pateó el lavabo y volvió a atar su cabello. En ese momento lo que menos quería era parecerse a Lola Loud._

 _La puerta del baño se abrió de par en par, Leia dio media vuelta y se cruzó de brazos, sin embargo, el hecho de que temblase de pies a cabeza denotó su nerviosismo._

– _¿Me estabas espiando?–_

 _Leía hizo rechinar los dientes, odiando a más no poder a su madre que en ningún momento se demostraba siquiera arrepentida de sus actos, de ocultarle la verdad._

– _¿Me estabas espiando Leia?–_

 _La joven respiró profundamente, –No–, fue su respuesta, –Y si lo hacía no escuché nada importante–_

 _Lola la examinó con calma, midiendo sus reacciones hasta darse por satisfecha._

– _¿Es por como trato a Lincoln verdad?– , preguntó Lola fingiendo sorpresa, –Debe ser por eso, por tu… fijación tan particular en él–_

 _Con un desdeño palpable, Lola se inclinó frente a su hija, trazando delicadamente las ahora trasparentas marcas de las lagrimas que permanecían en la ropa._

 _La chica ciertamente se parecía demasiado a su madre, pero le faltaba mucho, mucho para ser igual a ella._

 _Por un instante, Lola se odió a si misma por poner a su hija en esa situación antes de que su fiero autocontrol se manifestase nuevamente._

– _Ya sé de tu pequeño juego señorita–, susurró la mujer, dejando a Leia en estado de conmoción._

– _No creas que no sabía lo que tenías en mente. Luan quería confirmar toooodo antes de hablar con tu prima. No imaginas lo decepcionada que esta–_

 _Leia apoyó las manos sobre el lavabo, no teniendo lugar para retroceder. –Me traicionó, ¡esa maldita me traicionó!–, pensó angustiada, –Era nuestro secreto, y ahora… ahora Lincoln debe saberlo también, le van a decir a Lincoln y no volveré a verlo. Mamá nunca me dejará estar a solas con él–_

– _¿Qué crees que pensará Linki cuando descubra lo que tenías en mente?, ¿crees que se sentirá orgulloso de ti?, ¿que le alegrará saber la clase de cosas que planeabas hacer con él?, ¿cosas de las que una niña como tú no debería saber?–_

 _Leia cerró los ojos y se frotó el rostro, entonces… entonces mamá no sabía que ella ya sabía que Lincoln era su padre, ¿y qué si el tío Lincoln era en realidad su papá?, no por eso tenía que cambiar la relación entre los dos y de todos modos no explicaba el que su madre fuese tan hostil, aunque… si los rumores que había escuchado eran ciertos entonces, quizás sí existía otro motivo._

– _Lincoln todavía me querría, él es como mi papá–, respondió Leia sacudiendo la cabeza, –No lo entiendo, ustedes se querían mucho, lo sé, ¡todos en la familia lo saben!. Si te quería tanto entonces…–_

– _¿Por qué no lo perdonas?–_

 _Lola se cruzó de brazos y se paseó por el cuarto de baño, pensando en la mejor manera de contestar esa pregunta. No creyó adecuado el responder lo mismo que le diría a sus hermanas y ni siquiera a sus padres. Leia era… una chica complicada y de una personalidad bastante compleja, en un minuto podía ser un dulce angelito y al siguiente era todo un demonio. Por ese motivo sabía que debía cuidar sus palabras, pero estaba tan molesta por haber sido espiada que le estaba costando trabajo el idear algo sensible de decir._

 _En nada ayudaba el saber la clase de fantasía que Leia formulaba y el que celase a Lincoln constantemente._

– _Quizás sea mejor el no decirle a Lincoln–, se dijo a si misma mientras tomaba asiento en el borde de la tina, –Pero tampoco puedo dejar pasar este asunto, y si no le cuento entonces alguien más lo hará y será para peor–_

– _Eres muy injusta con él–_

 _Lola parpadeó un par de veces, Leia ya no parecía tan asustada como al inicio, ¿y qué era eso de ser injusta?, de haber escuchado toda la conversación entonces sabría que Lincoln fue el que la dejó y no al revés._

– _¿Así que crees que fue por mi culpa, verdad?, que yo fui la responsable–_

– _No trates de confundirme–, siseó Leia, –Yo sé que Lincoln jamas te lastimaría a propósito–_

 _Lola sonrió con frialdad, al parecer, tendría que darle una lección a su hija sobre el mundo real._

– _Hay tanto que no sabes sobre ese hombre…–, suspiro Lola cansada, –Pero, estoy segura de que aunque lo supieras no me creerías, o tal vez sí, y así te darías cuenta de lo ridícula que eres–_

 _Con eso, Lola se puso de pie y arrinconó a Leia, que a pesar de su rabia seguía temiendo lo que pudiese hacer su madre._

– _Te dejaré seguir con tu pequeño juego, y quizás, de esa manera, aprendas una lección–_

 _Leia tragó saliva y se llevó una mano al pecho, ¿acaso le estaba dando permiso para seguir con su juego?, ¿pero por qué?, ¿que acaso esperaba que siguiese adelante y se humillase frente a todos?._

– _Y en cuanto sepas realmente quién es Lincoln Loud–, murmuró Lola lentamente, –Te darás cuenta de que no vale la pena amar a ese hombre–_

 _Leia se alejó poco a poco de Lola hasta estar de regreso en el pasillo, desde allí, arrastró los pies hasta llegar a su cuerpo, sintiendo en todo momento la mirada cansada de su madre._

– _Le doy crédito por ser una buena figura paterna–, la escuchó decir antes de encerrarse en su cuarto, –Admiro el que se halla esforzado por ser parte de tu vida a pesar de mis protestas, pero no te engañes hija. Lincoln ha cometido muchos errores, algunos de ellos imperdonables–_

– _¿Cómo yo?–, preguntó Leia azotando la puerta, sin escuchar a su madre corriendo detrás de ella._

– _¡No vuelvas a decir eso!–, gritó Lola golpeando la puerta de su hija, –Leia… hija, tú no eres un error. Tu eres lo más hermoso que la vida me ha dado–_

 _Lola se quedó allí afuera, esperando que la puerta se abriese en cualquier momento, pero Leia no se movió de su lugar. Ya no deseaba escuchar a su madre ni a ninguna otra persona._

– _Volveré más tarde–, suspiró Lola antes de alejarse para regresar a su habitación, –Y descuida, nadie más tiene que enterarse, siempre que no se repita–_

 _Pobre Lola, tan preocupada estaba de controlar a su hija que pasó por alto aquella pregunta, ese "¿cómo yo?", no pudo haber sido más desafortunado._

 _Sin que se diese cuenta, su hija le había confirmado que ya conocía la verdad. Tal vez, de haber insistido un poco más Lola hubiese puesto en marcha su idea original de alejarse de forma definitiva de Royal Woods al ver que su hija se estaba dejado llevar por las mismas ideas que ella tuviese un día. Huir hubiese sido lo sensato para así proteger el secreto que le pertenecía a ella y a Lincoln y que era una maldición para Leia. De renunciar a su vida en ese lugar, quizás lograría salvarla , podría vender la mansión y mudarse a otro Estado para comenzar desde cero. Sería difícil al principio pero nada del otro mundo. Ningún reto que Lola Loud no pudiese superar._

 _Y mantendría el contacto con su hermano al mínimo._

– _Lincoln me dejó por otra, y solo regresó cuando se enteró de que yo ya lo había superado–_

 _No era un simple rumor como lo creía Leia. Ella lo había visto en video, alguien lo grabó con otra mientras reían a sus expensas, no una ni dos, sino muchas veces._

– _Y luego apareció como si nada, creyendo que podía tenerme de regreso después de traicionarme, ¿y por qué?, porqué no soportaba la idea de que ya no lo necesitaba, ni yo ni Leia–_

 _Esa era la pieza final del puzzle que pocas personas lograron ver. La grabación descansaba oculta en su armario como recordatorio de los tristes días que la vieron transformarse de una chica ilusa en la persona que era en el presente._

 _Lola esperaría al día siguiente, permitiría que su hija se desahogase tranquila y luego lo resolvería todo._

 _En cuanto a Leia…_

– _Me delataste–_

 _La chica del otro lado de la linea sollozaba en silencio luego de la charla que tuvo con su madre, y eso que le faltaba la segunda. Leia, que en otras ocasiones se hubiese compadecido de su prima estaba en plan de guerra y por primera vez quería hacerle daño._

– _Leia, perdoname, yo no quería hacerlo, de verdad que no–_

 _¡Excusas, excusas y más excusas!, ¿es que no sabía cuándo callarse?, con razón no tenía más amigos fuera de la familia. Lo bueno era que ya nadie más se tragaría su acto de niña inocente siendo que era hija de una pervertida. –De tal palo tal astilla–, pensó Leia, –Y ahora tienes lo que te mereces por tratar de quitarme lo que es mio–_

– _¿Leia?–_

 _La joven rubia sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a pasearse por su recamara mientras se quitaba la ropa y buscaba algo que leer._

– _¿Sabías que no es realmente mi tío?, en realidad, Lincoln es mi padre–_

–… _No tenía idea–_

 _Más y más remordimiento, quería ver hasta que punto podía empujar a esa hermosa traidora, quería saber qué era lo que necesitaba para quebrarla._

– _No mientas, sé que alguien te dijo que Lincoln es mi papá–_

– _Te lo juro Leia, no tenía idea. A decir verdad yo… –_

– _Eres un fenómeno, al igual que yo–, La interrumpió Leia, –Después de todo no podemos pasar por alto tu origen, ¿no es así querida?, porque no es para nada normal el que… perdoname, ¿acaso fui demasiado lejos?–_

 _En ese instante la escuchó golpear el respaldar de su cama. Su prima no era una persona violenta, pero dada la ocasión tenía el potencial de volverse bastante agresiva y Leia había aprendido a reconocer esa agresividad para no invocarla. Sin embargo ahora quería que sufriese, se lo tenía merecido por abrir su gran boca y dejarla expuesta._

– _Sé que estas dolida, pero no fue mi culpa, fue tuya por meterte en lo que no te incumbe–, le recriminó su prima bastante herida, –Y además, se supone que era un juego entre las dos, no se suponía que fuese en serio–_

 _Un juego… claro que era un juego para esa niña tonta. Todo era un juego para ella hasta que era hora de enfrentar las consecuencias, pero eso ya no importaba, nada importaba._

– _Recuerda mis palabras queridísima prima, te arrepentirás por esto–_

 _Cortó la llamada después de decir eso y se recostó sobre su cama. Tenía entre sus manos una edición de aniversario de Ace Savvy que planeaba abrir junto con Lincoln pero en su actual estado pasó por alto, sin embargo, no lograba sustentar el interés necesario para mantener su lectura. Tenía demasiado en lo que pensar, muchas ideas que colmaban su cabeza y la llenaban de emociones que preferiría no enfrentar._

 _Se puso de pie y arrojó la revista, luego, fue hasta su tocador. El enorme espejo reflejó su cuerpo casi por completo, examinando cada parte del mismo, buscando similitudes con Lincoln en donde antes solo existía un parecido marcado con su madre._

 _Una serie de imperfecciones florecieron ante sus ojos, pequeños detalles que antes no veía. Leia encontró cada una de estas falencias adorables, eran la muestra clara de que su vínculo existía y que era inquebrantable, ¿pero le bastaba con eso?, ¿podía conformarse con tan poco?_

– _Necesito saber más–, murmuró Leia, –El juego no ha acabado Linki–_

 _Y como era de esperarse, la niña petulante siguió adelante con su juego y descubrió mucho más._

 _Y al conocer toda la verdad tan solo le faltaba escucharla de labios de su amado, pues su juego lejos de ponerla de regreso en sus casillas la llevó de lleno hacia la locura, una locura que Leia abrazaba por completo._

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Un par de tacones en la lejanía, casi inaudibles entre el murmullo constante de la cama y los gemidos de su hija, un juego de llaves que bien podría estar imaginando, pasos trémulos en la escalera, susurros nocturnos y familiares. Todo esto bajo el amparo de una visión de bordes dorados que había ofrecido su inocencia a cambio del afecto de un hombre maltrecho.

–Eso fue… –

– _Terrible_ –, quiso decir Lincoln, – _Y ame cada segundo que duró, ¿en qué clase de animal me he convertido?–_

Sus muñecas se habían tornado purpura, su voluntad doblegada a los deseos de Leia que parecía bastante satisfecha con su triunfo.

–Ahora eres mio Linki–, suspiró ella mientras que su corazón latía con fuerza, reverberando en la tenue presencia del hombre al que derrotó, –Y ya nunca me dejarás ir–

Lincoln cerró los ojos y asintió mientras que Leia comenzaba a moverse nuevamente, ignorando el ligero escozor en sus regiones nobles y la sensación tan extraña de su propia sangre.

– _Debí haber sido menos cuidadosa con mi primera vez, pero ya habrá tiempo de corregir–_

Abrió la boca para preguntar que tan bien lo había hecho y escuchar como de seguro lo había impresionado, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo una tercera presencia se manifestó en su habitación, justo al alcanzar la cadencia que en un principio, de forma torpe, le costó demasiado trabajo conseguir.

Se abrazó a su padre al verse descubierta.

–¿Mamá?–

 **:::**

 **:::  
:::**

Pensé que tal vez debería agradecer a todas las personas que crearon a los sin kids y e hijos varios que salen en estos fics.

Gracias.

Habiendo dicho eso, ¿cuál hija hipotética de Luan es la del fic?, puntos extra a quien lo descubra.

El siguiente capítulo debería ser el último, hasta entonces y gracias.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sin fines de lucro.**

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

 _El camino del pecador era largo y tortuoso, y el hombre que lo recorría estaba demasiado cegado por la ira como para darse cuenta de que había perdido el rumbo._

 _Lincoln Loud se recargó con dificultad en la mohosa superficie de un tronco perdido en medio de la nada mientras que en la lejanía, un sin fin de sirenas anunciaban que ya era hora de partir. Apenas podía sentir las puntas de sus dedos resquebrajándose con cada segundo que pasaba a la intemperie, flexionándolos, descubrió que la piel se estaba partiendo, por lo que buscó sus guantes y se los volvió a poner antes de emprender el camino de regreso a su carro, atravesando en silencio un prado cubierto de nieve en el que apenas era visible tras la ventisca._

 _Un espectro blanco salido de la nada, una imagen más que perfecta para dar inicio a la segunda parte de su historia._

– _Bueno, tenía que pasar tarde o temprano. Eso te ganas por dejarme vivir–_

 _Liquido de freno drenado en la medida suficiente, las cadenas en mal estado para que se partiesen con la fricción, un camino escarchado a una hora tardía y un conductor con suficientes testigos a su alrededor para atestiguar sobre su consumo desmedido de alcohol, sin darse cuenta de que su bebida había sido adulterada. Lincoln lo siguió a distancia, vigilante hasta que en un punto una de las llantas estalló, luego, el vehículo comenzó a bambolearse de un extremo a otro de la carretera hasta que al fin partió una barrera y fue a dar contra un tronco. El golpe seco y la compactación del metal y la fibra resonaron sobre la tierra y en los alrededores junto con la bocina desde la cual, de seguro, la bolsa de aire había estallado para absorber en cierta medida el impacto._

 _Un vehículo de primera gama con la mejor tecnología que el dinero podía pagar y apenas le tomó unos cuantos minutos el arruinarlo._

 _Lincoln esperaba que el sujeto estuviese muerto, pero de no estarlo le dispararía en el rostro. Era lo menos que podía hacer para devolverle la mano._

 _No lo supo hasta estacionarse en la lejanía, atravesar el prado y revisar el coche en persona. En efecto, moriría dentro de poco de no recibir asistencia médica. La bolsa de aire se infló a tiempo pero no hizo nada por protegerlo del latigazo que partió sus vertebras ni de la potencia completa del impacto. Era solo un hombre después de todo, e incluso con toda su fortuna como respaldo su cuerpo era frágil como el de cualquier otro._

 _Ninguno de los dos llevaba cinturón de seguridad, ya podía imaginar el motivo…_

 _Esperó pacientemente a que se asfixiase con su propia sangre, rogando de forma patética por ayuda mientras que el liquido vital brotaba a borbollonees de su boca._

 _A su lado, una mujer un tanto más joven que Lola yacía en una posición similar, con el rostro completamente inflamado y la nariz rota. Irreconocible en su fragilidad más allá de cualquier consuelo que pudiese ofrecer._

 _Tenía el cuello roto, una banda purpura se había formado a su alrededor creando un inusual efecto que se grabó en su memoria._

– _Es una lastima que quedases en medio–_

 _Seguía abrazando su barriga a pesar de estar muerta, cosa que en ese instante pasó por alto y a lo que no le tomó peso sino hasta mucho después._

– _Trataste de matarme–, siseó antes de colocar el filo de una navaja de bolsillo bajo su nariz para comprobar que ya no tuviese aliento, –Y mirate ahora, completamente acabado–_

 _Lola no era la única ambiciosa de la familia, de hecho, la ambición parecía ser un rasgo recurrente en el clan Loud. Cada una de las chicas la exhibía de uno u otro modo, algunas de forma desmedida, otras, apenas se dejaban dominar por esta característica y en el caso de Lincoln, pues estaba en medio, en el limbo que le correspondía con su posición de hermano._

 _Y sin embargo, esa cualidad ahora lo dominaba por completo._

– _Iba a dispararte–, murmuró antes de alejarse de la escena de la colisión, –Pero veo que eso no será necesario–_

 _El mundo estaba repleto de monstruos codiciosos. En cada lugar, a cada hora, cientos de millones de promesas eran rotas y cientos de millones de corazones eran traicionados. La vanidad desmedida y grosera, la pasión y el deseo… ese era el mundo al que siguió ciegamente a su hermana, ese era el mundo que los vio como los insignificantes pueblerinos que eran y que los destruyó para erigirlos desde cero. Ahora, Lola era parte de esas criaturas y se manejaba entre ellas a su antojo, el animal social en su interior se mimetizaba tan bien entre ellos que nadie ponía en duda su origen, nadie salvo el hombre al que ahora vería envuelto en una caja de roble, lleno de liquido para embalsamar. Mientras tanto, Lincoln les demostraría que había aprendido al igual que Lola a vivir entre esa clase de animales, les enseñaría lo que existía por debajo de la piel en toda su insidiosa y cruel extensión._

– _Voy a recuperarla, a ella y a mi hija, y tú te pudrirás bajo tierra–, prometió resoluto, –Así que espero que te sientas orgulloso de que el fracasado de Lincoln Loud aprendiese la lección–_

 _No quería otra cosa que regresar a casa y seguir el camino del hombre recto, pero quedaban tantos que debían pagar…_

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Recordaba el haber recibido un texto de parte de su hija, algo importante, algo sobre…

¿Por qué sentía que su cabeza se partiría a la mitad?

Un gusto amargo en los labios y una presión desconocida en el pecho. Languideciendo, dejó que unos delgados dedos lo guiasen en medio de la multitud con rumbo a lo desconocido. Apenas prestando atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor siguió a la pequeña bailarina de ballet en su interminable marcha, atravesando las sombras humanoides que hacían tantas y tantas preguntas sin sentido.

–Ya casi llegamos. Ni te imaginas lo que preparé para ti papá–

Se suponía… se suponía que ese era el día especial, el día en que la vería danzar junto con Lola, pero Lola no llegó, y Leia estaba tan tranquila que tuvo la súbita impresión de que algo estaba tramando, pues se parecía tanto a su madre que ese tipo de cosas no pasaban desapercibidas para Lincoln.

Su joven bailarina de ballet… que hermosa se veía al volar por los aires…

–Creo que te gustará mi sorpresa, y a mamá también–

–Me alegra tanto que me digas papá–, suspiró Lincoln, –Yo… yo no sabía cómo decirlo, no quería asustarte–

Leia se detuvo por algún motivo, ¿por qué todo el mundo los veía tan raro?, solo eran un padre y su hija charlando.

–Vaya… ¿de verdad te hace tan feliz?–

Lincoln asintió rápidamente mientras que Leia sonreía, pero había algo extraño con su sonrisa.

¿Por qué presentía que no debía de estar junto a su hija?, eso no era para nada correcto, él adoraba a Leia, la amaba más que a su vida.

–Creo… creo que a mi también me gusta–, murmuró ella.

Sonaba triste, ¿por qué sonaba tan triste si era una ocasión especial?, quizás extrañaba a Lola o quizás… quizás ya sabía todo sobre él y la aterraba que fuese su papá. No la culparía de ser ese el caso. Con los años, Lincoln había cazado a cada persona involucrada en su separación con Lola excepto por una, pero eso ya había terminado, ya estaba libre de ese rencor que lo impulsaba a seguir adelante con la venganza.

–¿Te sientes bien?–

Leia no contestó en un buen tiempo y se contentó con tirar de su mano, él la siguió sin chistar pues, ¿qué otra cosa se suponía que hiciera?, era el día especial de su hija y nada podía arruinarlo.

–Jamas dejes de amarme Lincoln–

Era una chica tan dulce cuando se decidía a ser honesta. Le recordaba mucho a Lola a esa edad, le recordaba lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas entre los dos…

–No importa lo que pase, promete que siempre me amarás–

Abrazó a su niña y la hizo girar en el aire, ¡que cosa más tierna había dicho!

Cuidaría de su Leia por siempre y para siempre y nada ni nadie cambiaría eso.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

 _Poco después de regresar comenzaron la preguntas. Que en dónde había estado, con quién, haciendo qué y por qué no regresó a tiempo, qué secreto era tan importante como para apartarse de la familia y si acaso no sentía vergüenza por todo lo que había hecho. Era lo típico para alguien en sus zapatos y aún así, seguía renuente a abrir la boca._

– _¿Qué quieres decir con que se casó?–_

 _Supo que se trataba de una trampa desde el inicio debido a que la última vez que estuvo en una situación similar, acabó con una fractura expuesta y unos cuantos dientes menos. Desde allí que comenzase el calvario que fue el recobrar su humanidad por el precio de mantenerse apartado de su familia. Pero Lana no necesitaba saber eso, Lana no necesitaba saber muchas cosas que él no tenía intención alguna de revelar._

– _Eso, se casó, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera estando tú ausente?–_

 _Lincoln suspiró mientras el ruido constante de los carros resonaba en la concurrida avenida. No estaba para nada sorprendido, tan solo… decepcionado._

 _Supuso que el plan de ese cerdo debió de funcionar a la perfección. Al fin tenía a Lola donde la quería, y sin él de por medio por medio para inmiscuirse no le costaría explotar la situación tan precaria en la que su hermana había quedado luego de una seguidilla de confusos incidentes los cuales iban desde accidentes en las pasarales a problemas con el banco y sus tarjetas. En definitiva, Lola estaba por el momento en una situación delicada y con el bebé en camino no era para nada sorprendente que sucumbiese a la presión. Al menos era una alternativa preferible a creer que su hermana pudiese haberse enamorado de ese otro sujeto porque de todo el mundo, de entre sus muchos conocidos era justamente esa persona a la que menos quería ver cerca de Lola._

– _No es eso, lo que quiero saber es por qué lo eligió a él. Además… las tiene a ustedes, no es como si necesitase si o si estar con alguien…–_

 _La mirada de su hermana se tornó agria, –Lincoln, por tu bien, será mejor que la dejes en paz–, siseó Lana golpeando la mesa, –Ninguna de nosotras estuvimos de acuerdo con su decisión pero la respetamos, que es mucho más de lo que tú has hecho–_

 _Con eso, arrojó sobre la mesa un set de fotografías que lo ubicaban en una habitación de hotel mientras se indulgía entre los brazos de otra mujer._

 _Tomó cada una de las fotografías recordando los eventos que lo llevaron a ese punto._

 _Las cartas de amenaza que comenzaron a llegar semana tras semana, las llamadas que lo importunaban a diario, la extorsión y finalmente, el intento en contra de su vida. Una cadena de sucesos de los que trató de escudar a su hermana y que tenían su origen justo por debajo de sus narices en el sospechoso principal, el mismo hombre que desposó a su hermana, el mismo hombre que ambos sabían estaba planeando conquistar a Lola desde un principio. Lincoln cayó directo entre sus garras y danzó tal y como él lo quiso._

 _Salvo por el detalle de que en lugar de hacerlo danzar directo a una tumba lo llevó a los brazos de la chica Sweetwater._

 _Fue un gran plan ciertamente, el involucrar a alguien más para ofrecer apoyo emocional mientras se recuperaba de la paliza que le dieron. Tener a alguien con quien charlar mientras todo se solucionaba, pero nada se solucionaría, nada volvería a ser igual._

 _Descubrió demasiado tarde las mentiras con las que lo mantenían dócil e ignorante, mientras que ella profitaba de su desgracia._

 _Lana chasqueó los dedos para despertarlo, –Lincoln, vuelve con tu zorra y no vuelvas a acercarte a nuestra hermana o si no te juro que la pagarás caro–_

 _¿Pagarla caro?, ¡jah!, él ya había pagado el precio por permanecer tanto tiempo junto a la estrella viviente que era Lola Loud. Cada noche que se iba a dormir y tenía pesadillas en las que lo ahorcaban como en esa ocasión, o cuando se cepillaba los dientes y sentía las piezas falsas que completaban su boca, o recordaba el rostro demacrado de Lindsay confesando que le pagaron para que fingiese ser su amiga y en el intertanto le proporcionase información falsa, guiándolo cada vez más lejos de su hermana, incluso…_

– _Me dijo que Lola se olvidó de mi, no quise creerle pero… Sé que no es excusa–_

 _Una sola vez, tan solo una noche bastó para que la traicionase._

 _Tal vez se merecía perderla. No regresó a tiempo como debía, no protegió a Lola como había prometido. Ahora le tocaba pagar las consecuencias._

– _Dejalas en paz, ya hiciste suficiente para arruinar la vida de las dos–_

 _No… no era solo por Lola que regresó, no era solo por Lola que se arriesgó a volver sabiendo lo que podía sucederle._

– _Es mi hija–_

 _Lana sacudió la cabeza apenada, –Ya lo sé–, le dijo, –Incluso papá y mamá lo saben–_

– _Nos decepcionaron a todos, y en especial tú–_

 _Una decepción, ¿eso era a los ojos de su familia?, ¿de Lola?_

 _Su vida era una maldita comedia sin sentido._

 _Lincoln comenzó a reír, la vida era tan absurda. En un momento lo tenía todo y al siguiente, nada._

– _¿Qué encuentras tan gracioso?–_

 _Lana no tenía idea, y a decir verdad, no quería dejar a su hermana menor en posición de conocer más de lo que debía siendo que su vida seguía estando en peligro. Sin embargo no la dejaría partir con las manos vacías, le daría un pequeño vistazo al hombre al que dejaron medio muerto por atreverse a amar a Lola Loud._

– _¿Tienes la menor idea de dónde he estado todo este tiempo?, ¿de todo lo que he tenido que hacer?–_

 _Su voz se volvió osca, con un tinte de locura que era difícil de ignorar. Lana retrocedió en su asiento para poner distancia entre los dos, asustada de su hermano mayor, el mismo sujeto que era una de las personas más dulces a las que alguna vez hubiese conocido._

– _No me importa que me tarde toda la vida, ni tenerte a ti y al resto de mi familia en contra. Cualquiera que se interponga, quien sea… lo pagara caro–_

– _No estas hablando en serio–, susurró Lana mientras estrujaba su gorra roja, –Tú no eres así Link, tú eres…–_

– _Soy el depravado que se acostó con su hermana menor y tuvo un hijo con ella–, susurró Lincoln golpeando la mesa._

– _¿Realmente crees que haya algo que no este dispuesto a hacer por Lola?–_

 _Lana vio en todas direcciones, la gente se estaba poniendo nerviosa y muchos los apuntaban con sus celulares, pero eso a Lincoln parecía no importarle._

 _Su hermano se había transformado en un hombre aterrador. Lana apenas lo reconocía._

– _He mentido por Lola, he sangrado por Lola y me he humillado por ella, ¡no existe nada que no haría por ella y mi hija!–_

 _Estaba segura de que en cualquier momento se abalanzaría sobre ella, ¿y entonces qué haría?, estaba segura de poder contra él pero no deseaba luchar. Tenía el presentimiento de que si llegaban a ese punto ninguno de los dos saldría bien librado._

 _Lincoln recuperó la compostura al notar que era observado. Respiró profundamente hasta calmarse antes de ponerse de pie._

– _Pero tú también eres mi hermana y te amo, y no mereces quedar en medio–_

 _Arrojó algo de dinero sobre la mesa, suficiente para cubrir los gastos suyos y de su hermana._

– _Olvida que esta conversación pasó, o dile a las chicas. Francamente no me interesa–_

 _Lana corrió del local sin siquiera esperar el cambio. Afuera, entre la multitud la figura de Lincoln se confundió con la muchedumbre propia de esas horas, lo llamó un par de veces sin éxito y supo que no regresaría. Se dirigió después al punto de reencuentro con el resto de las chicas y les contó lo que sucedió. Ninguna de ellas podía creerlo, pero la prueba estaba allí, en su hermana que a último minuto decidió grabar la conversación._

 _Lincoln por su parte salió del radar por un tiempo, ya sabía a quien se enfrentaba y lo que tenía que hacer, y hasta que eliminase a todos los involucrados no se detendrían, no pararía hasta estar seguro de que nada ni nadie se interponiese entre él y su familia._

 _El primer paso… eliminar al marido de su hermana._

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Era un hombre compuesto de piezas rotas.

El dolor en su hombro derecho era lo único que lo mantenía despierto, se lo había lastimado al escuchar los gritos y los golpes.

Tenía que detenerlas antes de que se matasen la una a la otra.

–¿¡EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO!?–

Debía… debía hacer algo. Volvió a tirar de las correas y escuchó sus huesos crujir bajo la presión.

El eco de una bofetada y luego, silencio.

–Yo… no lo sé mamá–

No podía detenerse, tenía que seguir intentando incluso si su brazo estaba congelado por el dolor. En un acto de desesperación gruñó como el animal atrapado que era y tiró con todas sus fuerzas dejando que el cuerpo cortase la piel y la carne. Quizás fue por ello que en su estado de delirio no registró mucho más de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

–Es solo que…–

Estaban sufriendo debido a él, no serían las primeras vidas inocentes que arruinaría, no sería la primera vida joven que acabaría por su culpa, como esa joven que sostenía su barriga intentando proteger una vida que acabó en un instante.

Si no intervenía sería igual a los monstruo que lo separó de Lola.

– Puedes decírmelo Leia –

¿En qué clase de bestia se había transformado?, sus hermanas tenían razón, todo el mundo tenía razón.

–Lo odio–

Se había vuelto cruel y distante. Obviamente Leia no sabía de estas cosas, no tenía idea de lo que su padre había hecho ni de todo el tiempo que se ausentaba sin dar explicaciones.

–Odio como hablan de él, como lo tratan–

– _Me lo merezco_ –, deseaba decir, – _Debí haberme detenido hace años y decirle la verdad a tu madre, fui un cobarde y por eso me merezco su odio–_

–Incluso tú lo haces–

Lincoln sacudió la cabeza mientras trataba de levantarse, – _No lo entiendes, Lola tiene motivos de sobra. Ella sabe que la traicioné, sabe todo lo que he hecho y solo trata de protegerte_ –

Lola vio el rostro de su hija, en especifico, la marca rojiza que dejó la bofetada. Leia se veía tan pequeña y frágil y sin embargo seguía desafiándola, temblando y todo seguía preocupada de defender a Lincoln y eso le rompía el corazón. Acarició el contorno del rostro de su hija y luego la atrajo hacia sus brazos. Leia apenas lucho después de eso pues ya no le quedaba nada que defender.

En una noche lo destruyó todo, solo le quedaba pagar las consecuencias.

–Sé que no debería ser así, pero de seguro comprendes porqué lo hacía–, explicó Lola, –Lincoln… sé que no es un mal sujeto, sé que te ama… que nos ama–

–Ojala te hubiese explicado todo desde un principio hija–

En cuanto logró abrir los ojos se encontró con su hermana y su hija en un estado lamentable, y la vergüenza lo hizo desear la muerte.

–Perdónenme, las dos perdónenme. Todo esto ha sido mi culpa–

–¡Lincy!–

–Voy por un cuchillo–

– _¿Un cuchillo he?, supongo que hay peores formas de irse?_ –

Quizás no sería tan malo, eso pensó antes de que Lola cortase las correas que lo ataban de pies y manos y lo ayudase a sentarse en la cama.

Al parecer había eludido de nuevo a la muerte, y que bueno que así haya sido porque le quedaba mucho por hacer.

Las siguientes horas pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Leia comprendió cosas sobre su familia que estaba segura nadie más conocía. Mientras lo ayudaban a vendar sus muñecas su padre le contó como él y mamá se enamoraron y todos los problemas por los que pasaron, mamá de tanto en tanto corregía uno que otro detalle o elaboraba sobre temas que a Lincoln no le parecían tan importantes. Ambos obviaron decirle de los años malos, el tiempo en que la relación se vino abajo más que nada porque Leia ya conocía esa parte de la historia. Sabía que a su madre la pretendía alguien más y que a Lincoln lo desaparecieron del mapa, que entre medio hubo otra mujer con la que Lincoln estuvo antes de descubrir que ella también era parte del engaño, que Lola sucumbió al final al verse acorralada y que aceptó casarse solo por conveniencia. En fin, un malentendido tras otro que desembocó en muchos años de tristeza los que al fin acabarían. No era ciega a lo que había hecho, sabía que después de acostarse con su padre la relación entre los dos jamas volvería a la normalidad y muy a su pesar estaba contenta con eso. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que sucedería a futuro pero por el momento se sentía a salvo.

No podía decir lo mismo de mamá o de Lincoln…

Lola le preparó la tina a su hija y la acompañó mientras se bañaba. Afortunadamente, ya le había dado la charla sobre lo que involucraba ser una mujer así que no tuvo que dar muchas explicaciones mientras enjuagaba su cabello y le enseñaba el gabinete en el que guardaban las píldoras que debía tomar. Luego la ayudó a vestirse y la envió de regreso a su habitación la cual ya estaba limpia gracias a Lincoln que cambió casi todo lo que estaba sobre la cama salvo el colchón, el pobre lo intentó, pero apenas trató de levantarlo uno de sus hombros cedió y tuvo que parar. Lola lo detuvo antes de que se hiciese más daño y le prometió que al día siguiente ambos irían a ver a su médico personal.

Trató de besarlo también, aunque al final no pudo y se conformó con una abrazo. Las cosas entre los dos seguían siendo complicadas y requerirían más que una noche para que regresasen a lo que tenían en un principio. A pesar de eso Lola no perdía la esperanza. Notaba a la perfección el amor en los ojos de Lincoln, ese amor que ni el tiempo ni la distancia pudieron extinguir.

Para Lincoln en cambio… pues él no se sentía tan esperanzado. Al final acabó en la cama de Lola después de quitarle los zapatos. Ella no quería que se marchara y Lincoln deseaba complacerla. Seguían con la ropa puesta, uno junto al otro en esa amplia habitación en la que nunca antes entró. Lincoln podía jurar que el espectro del difunto marido de Lola entraría en cualquier momento a decirle que nada cambiaría, pues había ganado desde el primer día en que tuvo a Lola entre sus brazos hasta el momento en que Leia lo ató a una cama y perdió su inocencia. A pesar de eso, estaba convencido de que podría vivir con eso así como vivía con muchos otros pecados en su consciencia. Al final, seguía siendo un hombre compuesto de piezas rotas, un triste reflejo de la persona que soñaba ser.

Se giró para besar a su hermana en la mejilla y ella le correspondió. No sabía cómo lo lograría, pero volvería a hacerla feliz, a ella y a Leia.

Leia llegó minutos más tardes y sin mediar palabras se acurrucó entre sus padres. Allí estaba la familia que por años añoró tener, el hermoso sueño que la eludía constantemente en apariencia pacifico se le había cumplido. Tan frágil y efímero que en cualquier minuto podría perderlo.

Así la niña del corazón roto tuvo al fin lo que deseaba, en la forma de un pecado disfrazado de inocencia.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

–¿Adónde crees que vas a estas horas jovencita?–

Se detuvo justo en la entrada mientras hacía rodar su bicicleta y se ponía el caso. Tanto esfuerzo en ser discreta y así terminaba… Lois se dio vuelta lentamente y se preguntó cómo lograron atraparla si había puesto tanto cuidado en pasar desapercibida. Despertó temprano, se duchó en apenas unos minutos y ni siquiera se molestó en abrir la nevera para prepararse algo, conformándose con unas barras de manzana que tenían la consistencia de papel prensado y que se sentían como una piedra en el estómago.

Su madre se cruzó de brazos y la fulminó con la mirada, –¿Y bien?, ¿adónde vas tan temprano?–

Debía reconocer que era buena aunque eso era de esperarse. Después de todo de ella sacó esa habilidad tan única de planear de forma anticipada los pasos de sus presas.

–A visitar a mi prima–, ofreció a modo de explicación, usando esa sonrisa que había practicado toda su vida para conseguir lo que quería.

Un nuevo juego de zapatos resonó en el piso, botas para ser exactos.

Ahora si que estaba en aprietos.

–Hija, ya lo discutimos. No me siento cómoda con que pases tanto tiempo a solas con Leia–

Detrás de la cabellera revuelta de Luan Loud, un rostro en extremo pálido se asomó para regañarla.

–Además, sabes que tienes que pedir permiso, ¿o esperabas pasarte de lista con nosotras?–

Sí, se merecía esto último pero ahora debía insistir y hacer lo correcto para su prima y para ella.

–Tengo que solucionar las cosas entre las dos–, suplicó Lois, –No es solo mi prima, también es mi mejor amiga y quiero al menos explicarle lo que tuve que hacer–

Claro, estaba el asunto del "juego", en un principio tanto Maggie como Luan creyeron que era cosa de Leia y que Lois solo le siguió la corriente.

Pero se equivocaban. Leia no fue la que comenzó con todo eso y lo peor no era el haber sido atrapada, sino la decepción que le causó a su familia cuando se enteraron de la clase de cosas que imaginaba.

–Hiciste lo correcto al decirnos–, murmuró Luan, –Al menos tuviste el valor de admitir tu error–

Eso no fue lo primero que le dijeron al descubrir que muchas de las ideas eran suyas, y ahora no tenía permitido el usar ningún aparato dentro ni fuera de la casa sin supervisión. Su teléfono, su laptop e incluso ese raro reloj que le regaló su tía Lisa para tener en caso de emergencia eran monitoreados constantemente y eso la enloquecía, sin embargo lo soportaba, pues era el precio a pagar por querer pasarse de lista.

No por eso estaba contenta de que casi toda la culpa recayese en Leia.

–Yo también fui parte–, le recordó a las dos avergonzada.

Maggie se separó por un momento de Luan y besó la frente de su hija. Desde hacía un buen tiempo que quería tener una discusión seria con ella respecto a la madurez y lo que se esperaba de su persona, lamentablemente, no lograba hallar las palabras correctas para aconsejarla. La verdad es que con Lois estaba en terreno desconocido y eso la inquietaba profundamente.

– _¿Qué le digo para desanimarla?–_ , pensó, – _Si hubiese sido por un amigo o un conocido, o incluso uno de sus primos no sería tan terrible, pero tuvo que ser Lincoln y para empeorar las cosas puso a Leia de por medio_ –

Luan se apresuró a auxiliar a Maggie, pensando en qué decirle a su hija para que no fuese a esa casa. En realidad, no quería que Lois pensara que estaban en contra de que fuese amiga de su prima, solo que… habían hecho algo tan incorrecto, tan… no, no quería decirlo, ni siquiera quería pensarlo.

–Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?–

Lois frunció el ceño, –Claro que lo sé mamá, yo las amo a las dos pero… –

–Lois–, intervino Maggie, –Eres una jovencita muy especial, y algún día encontrarás a alguien que te quiera tal y como eres. Para que eso suceda necesitas socializar con más gente de tu edad–

–Y no puedes pasar tanto tiempo con Lincoln–, añadió Luan, –Por tu propio bien hija, trata de conocer a más personas, ¿recuerdas cómo eras antes?–

La sugerencia le dolía porque lo había intentado, ¡de verdad que lo intentó pero ya no podía fingir! y el resultado siempre era el mismo sin importar cuanto se esforzase. Las chicas eran crueles y esparcían rumores sobre ella y los chicos o trataban de aprovecharse o sencillamente le temían por su personalidad, siempre acababa metida en relaciones superficiales que terminaban al menor contratiempo y que la desanimaban de volver a intentar. Lois sabía mejor que nadie lo que era ser diferente al resto y no poder conectarse con las otras personas por lo que amaba el tiempo que podía pasar con su familia.

Con ellos estaba a salvo, y de entre los muchos Loud Leia era una de sus favoritas junto a su tío Lincoln. No era su culpa que nadie más soportase a ese supuesto "ángel" que era la hija de la tía Lola ni que Lincoln fuese una de las pocas personas que parecía comprenderla.

–Lo sé, lo entiendo–, murmuró, –Prometo que intentaré hacer más amigos, ¿puedo ir ahora por favor?–

Maggie suspiró y se giró para ver a Luan, ella alzó los hombros en señal de rendición.

Le darían el beneficio de la duda y luego… luego verían qué hacer con su hija.

–Puedes ir–, le dijo Maggie, –Pero vuelve temprano y avisame si tienes cualquier problema–

–Lola sabe de tu castigo–, le recordó Luan, –Así que espero que te comportes y no traiciones nuestra confianza–

Lois asintió de inmediato y se montó en su bicicleta, –Las llamaré en cuanto llegue–, prometió antes de ponerse a pedalear.

Tardó en llegar al lugar, pues la mansión de su tía quedaba bastante alejada del resto de Royal Woods. Apenas estuvo allí atravesó las rejas usando la tarjeta de acceso que le obsequió Leia en su cumpleaños, luego, golpeó a la puerta y al no recibir respuesta probó girar el picaporte.

Para su sorpresa, la puerta se hallaba abierta. No perdió tiempo y entró a hurtadillas, –Vaya, esta todo tan callado–, susurró, –Me pregunto… –

Escuchó a alguien toser, alguien familiar.

–¿Hola?, ¿hay alguien en casa?–

Y sonrió de inmediato al darse cuenta de quien era.

–Hola pequeña–

La joven atravesó el espacio entre los dos en cuestión de segundos y saltó a los brazos de su tío que la atrapó de inmediato, tal era su sorpresa que olvidó por un instante el problema en el que se había metido concerniente a su prima y no notó el gruñido que escapó de boca de Lincoln al depositarla nuevamente sobre el suelo.

–No creí que te vería aquí–, susurró Lois apartándose del peliblanco, –Ya sabes, con todo lo que pasó… –

Lincoln le sacudió el cabello y le pidió que lo siguiera a la cocina.

–Fui a verla a su práctica de ballet–, le explicó a Lois, –Luego me quedé a conversar con Lola y ella estuvo de acuerdo con que viniese a prepararles el desayuno–

Lois entrecerró los ojos, ahora, muchas de las cosas que Lincoln hacía por la tía Lola comenzaban a cobrar sentido, y hasta apostaría a que en realidad había pasado la noche en la mansión.

–Ya veo–

Se dedicó a ver a su tío preparando el desayuno. Lincoln era muy hábil con las manos, rápido y preciso salvo por el detalle del sabor… pues al parecer no heredó el buen gusto del abuelo Lynn, aunque de todos modos era bastante decente. Había cenado un par de veces en casa de la tía Lana y a decir verdad era una experiencia que esperaba no se repitiese, incluso si los grillos a la parrilla no estaban nada mal.

Lincoln estaba revolviendo los huevos cuando un dolor agudo lo hizo soltar la sartén.

–¿Qué pasó con tus muñecas?–

Lo vio detenerse y pretender que no la había escuchado. Había olvidado el vendarse antes de bajar a cocinar y como no esperaban visitas no vio la necesidad de cubrir sus muñecas. Lamentablemente para él, Lois ya estaba encima, lo tomó de las manos y examinó la decoloración purpura de su piel.

Se veía muy mal.

–Tuve un accidente, pero ya estoy mejor–

Lois tragó saliva, preguntándose qué clase de accidente lo dejaría así, y eso no era lo único que le causaba extrañeza.

– _Que olor más_ _raro_ –, pensó, – _¿Me estará ocultando algo?–_

La tía Lola eligió ese momento para aparecer.

–Hola cariño–, la saludó con un beso en cada mejilla, igual que lo hacia Leia con las personas que le agradaban.

Lois nunca pudo coger el mismo habito, por lo que se limitaba a corresponder con Leia y con su tía mientras que al resto los saludaba como personas normales.

–Hola tía–

Lola sintió la tensión en el ambiente y se colocó detrás de Lincoln, masajeando de forma discreta sus muñecas.

–¿Esta todo bien por aquí?–

Ambos adultos se miraron y asintieron, –Digamos que tu tía y yo hablamos anoche y ahora todo esta mejor–, explicó Lincoln, –Es por eso que vine a hacer el desayuno, ¿no es así Lola?–

–¿En serio?–

–En serio–, respondió Lola, – Ahora, creo que estas aquí para ver a alguien más. Leia esta en su cuarto, ve a buscarla y dile que se prepare para desayunar–

Lois asintió y subió por las escaleras, yendo directamente al cuarto de Leia. Abrió la puerta y la encontró roncando y babeando la almohada, su prima era… algo especial a la hora de dormir. De alguna manera siempre se las arreglaba para quitarse la pijama y patear a cualquiera que estuviese cerca.

Se acercó a ella lentamente y picó la nariz hasta hacerla estornudar. Leia despertó desorientada buscando a sus padres.

–Buenos días dormilona–, la saludó Lois.

La rubia al ver a su prima cogió su cobertor y se cubrió de nuevo, –Oh, eres tú–, murmuró desde los confines de su cama.

Lois rodó los ojos y se sentó junto a su prima, –¿Sigues molesta por lo que pasó?–, le preguntó masajeando su espalda, –Si quieres, me iré ahora, aunque preferiría solucionar las cosas entre las dos–

Leia se sentó y negó con la cabeza.

–No quiero que te vayas–, le confesó a su prima, –Supongo que tenías que decirle a mis tías lo que estaba haciendo, no es como si tuvieses otra opción–

Lois se mordió los labios, ¿entonces eso sería todo?, ¿ya estaban bien?

Pues eso no parecía ser suficiente.

–¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que sabes que es tu papá?–

Leia se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse, arrastrando con ella el cobertor y las sabanas, –¿Qué puedo hacer?, no es como si todo fuese a cambiar y además, el hombre prácticamente me ha tratado como su hija desde un inicio–

Lois por su parte recogió las prendas que su prima iba dejando en el piso y las fue acomodando una a una.

–Debe ser lindo, digo, siempre te preguntaste quién era tu verdadero padre. Debes sentirte muy afortunada…–

Leia la observó expectante y Lois tuvo que morderse la lengua. A veces detestaba no poder ser del todo honesta con su prima.

–¿Recuerdas cuando comenzamos a jugar?–

Leia le siguió la corriente a Lois, si no quería hablar de algo bien por ella, no la forzaría.

–Si, lo recuerdo–, contestó Leia, –Supongo que ya no lo haremos más–

Lois asintió de inmediato dando la espalda a su prima para que no viese el rubor que cubría sus mejillas. Todavía le provocaba pavor el que alguien más supiese en que consistían sus fantasías y el hecho de que parte de la familia tuviese acceso a ellas en nada ayudaba. Las había compartido con Leia por una y solo una razón. Confiaba en ella, confiaba en su prima porque las dos eran iguales.

Se puso a hacer la cama creyendo que al fin le diría adiós a sus sueños sobre Lincoln.

Que equivocada estaba…

–¿Qué es esto?–

Leia corrió a detenerla pero era demasiado tarde, –¡No es nada!–, protestó la rubia tratando de apartar a Lois, pero Lois era más fuerte que su prima y no tuvo problemas en mantenerla a raya.

–Lo hiciste–, susurró Lois, observando con horror las diminutas gotas de sangre y semen que de otro modo hubiesen pasado desapercibidas.

En su fantasía predilecta, Lincoln estaría recostado de espalda y ella estaría sobre él. Era muy simple salvo por un detalle. En todo momento él la vería, Lincoln observaría sus ojos, sus labios, su nariz, su cuello, sus pechos, su vientre. Lo vería todo y sabría que Lois era la mujer perfecta para él, la única mujer que podría hacerlo feliz.

Se sentía tan culpable al imaginarlo en la quietud de su habitación, mordiéndose los labios para mientras que imaginaba que sus dedos eran los dedos de Lincoln y que en la oscuridad, sus ojos la verían a ella y solo a ella.

–No es lo que crees, te lo juro–, suplicó Leia, –Tienes que creerme–

Era… patética, por creer que algo así funcionaría.

–Descuida… no le diré a nadie–, dijo Lois, –Debe haber un motivo detrás de todo esto, no sé… no sé que hayan hecho pero el ambiente aquí parece haber mejorado–

Sollozó mientras que su prima la abrazaba y le pedía perdón, era el peor dolor que alguna vez hubiese sentido y sin embargo, se sentía desconectada de su cuerpo. Contempló por última vez esa mancha, la olió, la palmó, la grabó en su memoria y se desmoronó por dentro.

Había sido derrotada desde un inicio y ni siquiera lo sabía.

–Tengo muchas preguntas Leia, pero eso puede esperar. Ahora vístete, nos esperan abajo para desayunar–

Debía salir de allí, tenía que...

–¿De verdad vas a guardar mi secreto?–

Leia la alcanzó antes de que pudiese abrir la puerta. Lois dio media vuelta y le sonrió sin alegría.

–Claro que si–, respondió con la voz resquebrajada, –Eres mi prima y te amo, quiero que seas feliz–

Leia guió a su prima al baño y la ayudó a limpiarse el rostro, luego, bajaron al comedor y le dijeron a los adultos que ya se habían reconciliado.

Las lagrimas fueron la cereza del pastel, pues las personas se permitían el llorar incluso en ocasiones felices, y la reconciliación de dos buenas amigas contaba como un momento feliz.

Al llegar la tarde Lois llamó a casa y se disculpó por no haber llamado antes, detalle que Luan y Maggie dejaron pasar debido a que ellas ya habían avisado a Lola de la llegada de su hija.

Todo parecía haber regresado a la normalidad, que era la impresión que los presentes trataban de sostener.

–¿También te vas Lois?–

Su tío sonreía, y a pesar de verse cansado parecía verdaderamente contento.

Tuvo que tragarse su resentimiento por temor a que Lincoln se diese cuenta de lo que sentía.

–Así es, ¿puedes darme un aventón a casa?, no quiero pedalear de regreso–

En pocos minutos se despidieron de Leia y Lola prometiendo que se verían pronto, y en el caso de Lincoln más pronto de a lo que Lois le gustaría.

Su bicicleta fue a dar a la parrilla del vehículo mientras que Lois eligió el asiento del copiloto, guardando entre sus cosas un regalo de parte de Leia.

–Ya esta, nos vemos mañana–

Leia pasó por alto la forma en que su prima se encogía en el asiento para evitar ser parte de esa escena. En cuanto el auto de Lincoln partió, madre e hija regresaron a su hogar.

–Mamá… –

–Esta bien amor–, prometió Lola, –Lo superaremos como una familia–

Fueron a la sala y se sentaron a ver televisión, estaban dando un especial del bote del amor en su aniversario con todas las felices parejas formadas, al menos las que seguían juntas.

Era un especial de apenas cuatro personas así que no duraría mucho, a menos que consiguiesen traer de regreso a todos los perdedores, entonces de pondría bueno.

–¿De verdad lo crees?–, preguntó Leia, –¿De verdad crees que estaremos bien?–

¿De verdad lo creía?, pues no, tenían mucho en contra, mas, no podía darse el lujo de rendirse, de ellos dependía el futuro de Leia.

–Te sorprenderías de lo mucho que una persona puede soportar a lo largo de su vida, tú padre es prueba viviente de eso–

Leia tendría que conformarse con esa respuesta para tratar de vivir su vida de la mejor manera posible, más ahora que tenía todo lo que deseaba. Se acurrucó junto a su madre y al poco rato se quedó dormida.

Ya de regreso en el área urbana de Royal Woods…

–¿Por qué estas tan seria?–

Trató de ahogar el rencor, de veras que lo intentó.

–Detén el carro–

–Pero ya estamos a punto de llegar–, protestó Lincoln, –¿Necesitas ir al baño?, o quizás olvidaste algo en casa de Lola porque si es así podemos ir de regreso–

La pequeña niña rencorosa golpeó el tablero del carro haciendo saltar a su tío.

–Detén el carro por favor–

Lincoln se estacionó a un costado y esperó a que Lois se calmase.

–Voy a preguntar una vez más, ¿de dónde salieron esas heridas que tienes en las muñecas?–

Lincoln comenzó a sudar. Después de que Lois fuese a buscar a Leia, Lola lo llevó al baño y vendó sus heridas. Creyó con ello que no levantaría más sospechas y que podrían dar ese asunto por superado.

–Fue un accidente–, contestó ante la incrédula mirada de Lois.

La joven se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se giró para enfrentar a su tío.

–Última oportunidad, ¿de dónde salieron esas marcas?–

Lincoln se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza, –¿Qué quieres que te diga?, fue un accidente. Nada más pasó–

Lois se cubrió el rostro y apretó los puños, –Ella siempre esta alardeando frente a todo el mundo–, dijo en un hilo de voz, –Sacándonos en cara su fantástica vida y tratándonos como si fuésemos menos. Es… es una niña terriblemente mimada y tú la alientas de todos modos–

–Eso no es cierto, yo me preocupo por todos ustedes–, se defendió Lincoln, –Y mucho más por ti–

–No es lo mismo–, gimió Lois frustrada, –Y nunca será lo mismo–

Afuera, los transeúntes apenas prestaban atención a lo que sucedía dentro del carro. Parecía ser un día común y corriente para todo el mundo salvo por los Loud.

Lois suspiró lentamente antes de buscar en su mochila el regalo de Leia.

–¿Sabías que fui yo la que empezó con ese juego?–, le confesó a su tío Lincoln con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia tan falsa como aquella que le dio a Leia al conocer su secreto, –Fue mi idea desde un principio, Leia solo participó al final–

Lincoln no podía salir de su estupor, –¿De qué juego estas hablando?–, preguntó, –¿Qué estabas haciendo con tu prima?–

Lois alzó un dedo y se apuntó a si misma.

–¿De dónde crees que sacó la idea de atarte a la cama?–

Lincoln palideció al encender el carro, pero Lois se le adelantó y detuvo su mano. No irían a ninguna parte.

–Se hace tarde, será mejor que te lleve a casa ahora mismo–, dijo él nervioso, –Las chicas deben estar esperándote, se preocuparan si te tardas demasiado–

Lois no escuchaba razones, se encaramó sobre Lincoln empujando sus pechos contra el rostro del peliblanco.

–¡Lois!–

La prefirió a ella, a esa molesta mocosa a la que nadie soportaba, ¿y esperaba que dejará las cosas así?, ¿que se diese por vencida?. Sus uñas se clavaron sobre los brazos de Lincoln haciéndolo aullar de dolor, una pareja que pasaba cerca los vio con curiosidad, pero dado que no era asunto de ellos se alejaron deprisa.

Lincoln trató de separarse de ella haciendo que la espalda de Lois fuese a dar contra la bocina. Solo entonces logró hacerla entrar en razón.

Al final, Lincoln tuvo que usar la palanca junto al asiento para hacer espacio y que Lois pudiese volver a su lugar. Encendió el auto esperando hacer un tiempo record en alcanzar la casa de su hermana, pero Lois, en un arranque de inmadurez había abierto la puerta y ya tenía un pie afuera.

–Por favor Lois, no hagas esto más complicado de lo que ya es–

Las manos de Lois temblaban cada vez que intentaba salir definitivamente del vehículo. Podía llegar por su cuenta en unos minutos usando la bicicleta, peor su tío…

–Lo compartí todo con ella, con la niña con la que nadie quería jugar. Mis secretos, mis sentimientos, ¡todo!–

Lincoln la agarró de un brazo, no tan fuerte como para hacerle daño, pero si lo suficiente como para darle a entender que hablaba en serio, que la estaba escuchando y que de ser por él nada cambiaría entre los dos.

Y la niña rencorosa recordó porque lo amaba tanto.

–Es injusto que te acapare por completo–, susurró Lois, –Sé… sé que es diferente, pero yo… yo también quería algo especial y ella me lo robó, ¿por qué tenía que robarse mi sueño?, ¿por qué?–

Le dolía escuchar hablar a su sobrina de ese modo. Lo que pasó con Leia fue… fue una terrible serie de acontecimientos de los que no culpaba a nadie. De ser por él no volverían a hablar de ese asunto aunque con toda honestidad, estaba seguro de que no podría evadirlo por siempre.

Lo que menos quería era arrastrar a alguien más junto con su persona.

–Eso fue un error, te lo juro, no pasó nada de lo que imaginas–

Lois lo vio con pena, –Se te nota cuando mientes–, le dijo, –No me mientas Lincoln–

Ante eso Lincoln no tenía defensa, tan solo le quedaba esperar por la reacción de su sobrina.

Lois cerró la puerta del copiloto y se recargó contra Lincoln, observando el sol de la tarde tornarse de un fiero naranja que encendía los cielos otoñales. Era un momento sublime junto a una de las personas a las que más amaba en toda la tierra y no podía disfrutarlo.

–Descuida, no tengo intención de revelar tu secreto. Leia es como una hermana para mi y a pesar de todo la amo–

Jamas podría ser una hija para Lincoln, y eso la hacía feliz. En cierto sentido era menos culpable que Leia.

Sin embargo seguía envidiando a su prima, la envidiaba tanto por tener el valor de realizar algo que ella jamas se atrevería a cumplir.

–Así que considero justo recibir el mismo amor de tu parte–

Con los dedos trazó el contorno de la camiseta de Lincoln. La tela arrugada estaba empapada de sudor pero eso a ella no le incomodaba.

–No podemos, no puedo–, dijo Lincoln de manera firme, –No voy a dejar que cometas el mismo error que mi hija–

Pobre Linky, ¿todavía creía que podía negarse?, era tan ingenuo…

–Mi silencio no es negociable–

Poco a poco, no había necesidad de apresurarse como Leia, no necesitaba hacerlo pues al final, tenía toda la ventaja que pudiese necesitar.

Le robaría algo pequeño al principio, y luego, lo tomaría por completo.

–Quiero un beso–

La petición sorprendió a Lincoln, pues era tan inocente que en un principio no le tomó el peso. Un beso era algo que podía manejar siempre y cuando pusiese limites.

Cerró los ojos y esperó a que Lois se acobardase a último minuto, y así pareció ser hasta que la muchacha le diese un breve beso en los labios, algo tan inocente que bien podría pasar por alto.

–¿Así esta bien?–, preguntó al abrir los ojos, viendo como Lois, sonrojada por completo sonreía nerviosamente.

–Así esta bien. Ahora, a casa–

Apenas tardaron unos minutos en llegar a su destino. Lincoln salió del carro y desmontó la bicicleta de la parrilla mientras que Lois ocultaba entre sus senos un teléfono apagado.

–No quiero que te sientas desplazada ni nada por el estilo–, le dijo Lincoln antes de tocar a la puerta, –Las chicas me dijeron que sigues teniendo problemas para hacer amigos, así que si un día necesitas hablar o lo que sea, quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo–

Lois abrazó fuertemente a Lincoln frente a Maggie y Luan que se enternecieron al ver la escena.

–Gracias Lincy–, murmuró la joven llena de felicidad, –¡Eres el mejor tío del mundo!–

Luan y Maggie lo invitaron a pasar, sin embargo, se vio obligado a declinar la invitación. Su espalda estaba hecha añicos y necesitaba descansar con urgencia. Lois le prometió que lo llamaría en cuanto su castigo se terminase para después, correr a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa. Allí se puso a revisar su teléfono nuevo viendo el set de fotografías de Lincoln. No eran muchas pero bastarían para lo que tenía planeado.

Abrazó el aparato contra su seno y rememoró la calidez de los brazos de su amado, –Eres tan ingenuo Lincy–, susurró mientras tocaba sus labios, –Y es por eso que te amo–

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

– _¿Qué es eso?–_

 _El resto de la familia la evitaba como a la plaga, ¿y cómo culparlos?, la niña era de las más jóvenes junto con ella y lamentablemente de las más molestas, pero estaba sola, y eso le daba pena a la pequeña Lois que creía de corazón que nadie debería estar solo._

– _Mi diario de sueños–, contestó algo nerviosa al dejar a un lado su bolígrafo._

 _Leia parecía intrigada, al parecer, pensó Lois, alguien más en la familia tenía intereses similares a los suyos._

– _¿Puedo ver?–_

 _Iba a contestar antes de que la pequeña le robase su diario y lo leyese sin su permiso. Lois se cubrió la boca aterrada, esperando que la niña saliese corriendo mientras le contaba a todo el mundo sus secretos._

 _En lugar de ello se quedó en silencio, absorta en cada una de las paginas y las palabras que desfilaban ante sus ojos._

– _Todo esto es sobre el tío Lincoln–_

 _¿Era intriga lo que leía en Leia?, ¡al fin alguien con quien compartir lo que a ella le gustaba!, pero antes, debía estar segura de que podía confiar en su prima._

– _No puedes contarle a nadie–, susurró, –Y si lo haces nunca más seremos familia–_

 _Leia lejos de parecer intimidada se sentó junto a Lois y comenzó a jugar con sus coletas, –Así que… ¿Te gusta Linky?–_

 _Lois asintió tímidamente, ganándose la aprobación por parte de su prima._

– _No soy la única–, suspiró Leia viendo de un lado al otro, –Contigo, ya somos dos, pero podrían haber más–_

 _Esto último tenía sin cuidado a Lois, porque si bien todas sus primas querían a Lincoln solo ella lo quería de esa forma especial._

 _Y ahora tenía a alguien para compartir sus sentimientos._

– _¿Quieres leer más?–_

 _Se sentía tan bien el tener a alguien en quien confiar…_

– _Lo amo–_

 _El mundo era ideal en ese entonces, cuando sus fantasías de niña eran apenas unas notas de tinta impresas en papel, mucho antes de que la amargura de los adultos pudiese alcanzarlas._

– _Pues que mala suerte, porque Linky será mio–_

 _Su inocencia moriría de a poco al descubrir cosas sobre si misma que nadie más debía conocer, matando con los años aquella parte risueña de su ser, ¿pero qué más daba?, pasaría tarde o temprano y siempre y cuando tuviese aquella fracción de secretos estaría a salvo._

 _Los mismos secretos que compartiría con otra niña solitaria y que serían su ruina._

– _Ya veremos a quien prefiere–_

 _Ambas rieron en complicidad, sin saber lo que les deparaba el futuro._

 _A la sombra de la pequeña con el corazón roto, una niña igual de miserable se moría de envidia._

– _¿Quieres que seamos mejores amigas?–_

– _¡Sí!, siempre he querido una mejor amiga–_

 _A la sombra de la pequeña con el corazón roto, una pequeña abominación crecía y crecía sin control._

– _¡Las mejores amigas por siempre!–_

 **:::**

 **:::**

 **:::**

 **:::**

 **:::**

 **:::**

Capítulo eterno, pero acá lo tenemos

Ok, ¿quién debería ser la siguiente víctima?


	5. Capítulo extra: Lois

**Lois**

 **Sin fines de lucro.**

 **:::**

 **:::**

–Ladra–

Su piel ardía, en especial en la zona de su espalda baja, alrededor de sus caderas y en sus nalgas.

–Te dije que ladraras–

La idea la tuvo el día de ayer, cuando visitaron a la tía Lana y vieron a los cachorros recién nacidos, era un precioso grupo que la amante de los animales había rescatado de un vertedero después de escucharlos llorar y descubrir a la madre muerta a un lado del camino. Lana no se lo pensó dos veces y los trajo a todos y a cada uno a casa, y luego reclutó a sus sobrinas para que la ayudasen. El resultado fueron seis perritos de un precioso pelaje negro azabache que eran la nueva adición a la familia, al menos hasta que les encontrase un nuevo hogar.

El cómo algo tan tierno e inocente acabó por convertirse en ese juego era otra muestra de la absoluta depravación que ahora empañaba su alma.

–No… no más… no por favor… –

La correa alrededor de su cuello se tensó a la vez que la pesada mano de Lincoln hizo resonar su trasero hasta sacarle lagrimas, cayendo de forma estruendosa sobre la tierna piel enrojecida.

–¡Auf, auf, auf!–

Los dedos cubiertos de cayos fueron a reposar entre sus muslos, peligrosamente cerca de su empapada ropa interior, llenándola de vergüenza.

El segundo orgasmo del día y apenas habían comenzado.

–No me convences, quizás, necesitas otra clase de incentivo–

Lois gruñó por la frustración, y mordiéndose los labios, siguió a Lincoln de rodillas, al igual que si de un perro se tratase mientras que él tiraba de la correa y la regañaba por ser una mascota demasiado mimada. Ella, como en otras ocasiones, se degustaba del retorcido afecto instigado en su amado tío, obedeciendo al pie de la letra sus instrucciones.

Todos los meses reservaba una noche para visitarlo, haciendo coincidir la fecha de modo tal que nadie fuese a interrumpirlos. Su juego se extendía por un poco más de un par de años en los que recreó cada boba fantasía que su loca cabeza podía conjurar, y en cuanto se quedó sin las ideas que compartía con Leia, comenzó a inventar nuevas cosas, descendiendo con cada letra y palabra un poco más, embriagándose con su ciega obsesión por el hombre de cabello blanco y todo esto bajos las narices de su familia, que creyendo ver el final de un largo y tortuoso conflicto no dudaron siquiera un segundo de que ya no quedaban cabos sueltos. La paz aparente, por tanto, regresó a la extensa familia Loud llenando a todo el mundo de la clase de complacencia que eludía a Lois, quien seguía insatisfecha por haber sido ignorada,

Aunque claro, eso no duraría mucho tiempo, nadie podía arrebatarle a Lincoln.

–Aquí estamos, ahora, al piso y rueda hasta quedar de espalda–

Obedeció sin chistar, con la lengua afuera y jadeando mientras que la grama fría y húmeda del patio empapaba su blusa abierta. Con las piernas abiertas y los brazos pegados al cuerpo, trató de imitar a uno de los cachorros que esperaba recibir algo de afecto. Ese mismo día Lincoln llegó a ayudar a la tía Lana, e incluso adoptó a uno de los chicos al que llamó Jack, por el parche de pelo blanco que decoraba su ojo izquierdo.

–Vuelve a ladrar, y esta vez hazlo bien–

Lois respiró profundamente, odiando el roce de sus pezones contra la tela asfixiante de su sostén deportivo el cual comenzó a usar cuando las miradas de sus compañeros de clases se volvieron demasiado insistentes para su gusto.

Pero para Lincoln no existían los mismos límites, él eligió dejarla así para verla retorcerse y Lois estaba amando cada segundo bajo su atenta mirada.

–¡Raf, raf!–, ladró, sacudiendo las caderas de forma patética, –¡Raf, raf!–, gimiendo, y tratando de moverse más cerca, más cerca hasta que pudo lamer sus dedos los que colgaban holgadamente junto con la correa, la cual volvió a tensarse para robarle el aliento.

Lincoln la observó detenidamente, y luego comenzó a jugar con ella, acariciando su barriga con especial cuidado. Un par de gemidos después, un "te amo", y Lincoln la había abofeteado, –¿Quién te dio permiso para hablar?–, cuestionó con disgusto, a lo que Lois solo pudo responder con un grito ahogado.

–¿Qué clase de perra se excita con una bofetada?–

La joven sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas y su entrepierna prácticamente arder, ¿qué clase de perra se excitaría con eso?, ¿qué clase de mujer querría ser humillada y castigada de forma constante por la persona a la que amaba?

Pues la misma que vivía una doble vida, Judas para la chica que era prácticamente su propia hermana, su mejor amiga y su confidente.

–Más… –, rogó en un hilo de voz, –Por favor Linky, lo necesito–

Sabía que con cada mes en que lo celaba perdía un poco más de su humanidad y sacrificaba parte del alma de Lincoln, podía notarlo en su semblante cansado y el constante retumbar de su pecho que se estremecía a cada mención de Lola y Leia.

Le había destrozado el corazón, y no sabía cómo parar.

–Linky… –

El quiebre, en toda su hermosa gloria llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y su sujetador destrozado de forma cruda al igual que sus bragas, el miembro erecto de Lincoln a centímetros de su rostro y su virtud embrutecida.

–Perdoname Lois, te volví a fallar–

La lastimó tal y como ella ansiaba, arrastrándola de regreso a la casa mientras que ella luchaba por seguirle el paso, desnuda, expuesta, acabada.

 **:::**

 **:::**

– _No podemos hacer eso Lois, sabes que no es correcto–_

 _La pequeña no atendía a razones, no le importaban las consecuencias, le daba igual lo que podría pasar._

– _¿Quieres que le diga a todo el mundo lo que hiciste?–_

 _Ya había distendido ese asunto por mucho tiempo, ofreciendo siempre excusas, manteniendo la distancia. Sabía de antemano que las chicas no aprobaban el que pasase tanto tiempo con Lois pero por otra parte, no quería hacerle más daño, no deseaba que se sintiese rechazada, más ahora que al fin podía pasar más tiempo con Leia y con Lola._

– _Lois, te lo ruego, no me fuerces a hacer esto–_

 _La joven se cruzó de brazos con una mueca indiferente, –Yo tampoco quiero hacerte daño, y sé que lo que pasó con Leia no fue tu culpa, pero nadie, ninguna persona aparte de nosotras lo verá así–_

 _Al decir esto, comenzó a pasearse alrededor de él, sacando de su escote un teléfono que nunca antes había visto._

– _Siempre me has dicho que me amas, cuando los chicos de mi clase me molestaban, cuando las chicas se burlaron de mi, tú fuiste el primero en ayudarme–_

– _Entonces entiendes porqué no puedo hacer esto–, se defendió, –Lo que pasó con Leia fue… fue algo que jamas debería haber sucedido–_

– _No tienes idea de lo mucho que me arrepiento por no haber intervenido antes–, terminó de decir Lincoln._

 _Lois sintió una punzada en el corazón al abrir nuevamente esa herida, o quizás… quizás jamas se cerró, tal vez seguiría abierta por el resto de sus días._

 _Conociendo a Lincoln, estaba segura de que jamas lo superaría._

– _Volvamos a ser como antes–, pidió Lincoln, –Ya verás que todo estará bien, volveremos a ser una familia y todo esto quedará en el pasado–_

 _¿Cómo antes?, Lois no quería volver a como eran las cosas antes, ya no era posible vivir en esa realidad llena de engaños, sin importar lo reconfortante que fuese._

 _Sencillamente se negaba a aceptar un mundo en el que barriesen todo bajo la alfombra, se negaba a aceptar una realidad en la que Leia le arrebataba sus sueños y salía impune._

 _No, no lo aceptaría, jamas lo haría._

– _Estamos solos–, susurró ella mientras comenzaba a quitarse la ropa._

 _Lincoln intentó detenerla, pero Lois interpuso el teléfono y le enseñó las fotos._

– _¿Qué se supone que es esto?–, preguntó él, –¿Por qué tienes esas fotos Lois?–_

– _Son del día en que te descubrí, las saque mientras me dabas mi primer beso–, le dijo Lois mientras deslizaba su falda hasta el suelo, –Las tenía para sobornarte, y las borrare en cuanto me des lo que quiero–_

 _Nunca antes esperó que su tierna sobrina fuese a comportarse así, pero nuevamente, muchas cosas que jamas esperó terminaron por ocurrir._

– _Estas castigándome, ¿no es así?, por todo lo que he hecho–_

 _Lois le ofreció una mirada de simpatía mientras se deshacía en explicaciones, confesando todas esas cosas atroces que hizo en su juventud, cada pequeño pecado, cada horrendo crimen, todo con lujo de detalles incluyendo el homicidio de un par de personas. El hombre amable y paciente, bondadoso y algo torpe al que idealizaba, de pie frente a un hombre moribundo, ufanándose de su victoria hasta estar seguro que la vida de aquel que a traición le arrebató su familia se hubiese extinguido._

 _Su Lincoln, al que amaba de forma fervorosa era un homicida._

– _Te perdono tío Lincoln–_

 _Esas palabras lograron sacarlo del abismo en el que se hallaba, sorprendiéndolo tanto como a Lois._

– _Te perdono Lincoln–_

 _Tal vez, ese fue el momento que cambió de forma definitiva la percepción de Lois sobre su tío. Ahora, veía más allá del carismático personaje que siempre tenía tiempo para su familia, el mismo que todos esperaban conociese pronto a alguien porque era tan triste el verlo seguir el mismo camino de la tía Ruth, solo que en realidad, Lois era sumamente egoísta y no quería compartir a Lincoln con nadie más, nadie salvo Leia y Leia la había traicionado._

– _Borraré las fotos, y no le diré a nadie–_

 _Lincoln asintió despacio, sintiendo que el peso en su alma disminuía, –Gracias–, susurró, –Pero lo que hice no tiene perdón Lois, no puedo borrar el hecho de que mis manos están manchadas de sangre–_

 _La habitación quedó en silencio, aún faltaban horas para que Luan y Maggie volviesen del teatro. Debía preparar algo de comer, y asegurarse de que Lois se fuese a la cama a una hora prudente, debía sacar la basura aunque las chicas le pidieron que no lo hiciera porque esa era tarea de Lois, ¿pero qué era un tío sino alguien que consentía a sus sobrinos?, y además… además… ¿Cómo se puede sobrevivir tantos años sabiendo que la retribución estaba a la vuelta de la esquina?, ¿cómo soportar la existencia siendo un monstruo?, porque eso era, no existía una mejor descripción a su consciencia que libre de toda culpa lo dejó abandonar la escena del crimen e ignorar que junto a su rival yacía una mujer inocente que esperaba un bebé._

 _Lola, Leia y ahora Lois, el ver como sus almas eran empañadas por la misma naturaleza retorcida que era la sangre de Lincoln Loud era el peor castigo que pudiese existir._

 _Algo en extremo liviano le golpeó el rostro, suave y cálido con una marcada esencia de coco._

 _El sujetador de Lois._

 _Su falta, su blusa y el cardigan naranja que usaba fueron al dar al suelo, quedando ella en sandalias y bragas._

– _¿Por qué no te vistes?–_

– _No hay necesidad–, respondió ella, –Mamá tiene cámaras instaladas por toda la casa en caso de que pase algo divertido o entre un ladrón, pero yo sé como arreglarlas para que no me molesten cuando quiero estar a solas. Ahora mismo hay una grabación vieja de los dos cenando, es bastante aburrida por lo que no va a darse cuenta del cambio–_

– _Vístete por favor–, rogó Lincoln, –Lois, no sé lo que quieras lograr, pero esto tiene que parar ahora–_

– _No quiero–, dijo la muchacha como si nada, –Te dije que estas perdonado, pero eso no significa que me haya rendido–_

 _Diciendo esto, se encaminó a la cocina y se sentó sobre la mesa con las piernas abiertas._

– _Voy a quitar la repetición, y dejaré que me graben como estoy ahora–_

– _¿Por qué?–, preguntó Lincoln desesperado, –¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que va a pasar si te ven así?–_

 _Lois asintió tranquilamente, –Pues me imagino que van a gritarme, y de seguro me enviaran con un loquero y tendré que decirle que estoy enamorada de mi tío. Posiblemente no vuelva a verte, al menos no a solas–_

 _Lincoln sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a recoger la ropa, –Vas a vestirte y luego arreglaremos lo de las cámaras, y después… después hablaré con Luan y Maggie y resolveremos esto–_

 _Debía de existir el modo, ¿verdad?, todavía estaba a tiempo de salvar a Lois, todavía podía convencerla de que estaba cometiendo un error y que lo mejor era olvidar esas locas fantasías._

– _Y claro, en cuanto me pregunten qué me llevó a actuar así, les diré que tenía un diario en el que escribía todas mis fantasías sobre ti, y quién sabe, tal vez terminen por escuchar sobre Leia–_

 _Eso detuvo a Lincoln en seco._

– _¿Leia?, pero creí… me dijiste que no ibas a decirle a nadie–_

 _Lois suspiró tranquilamente antes de apuntar a su tío, –No te importa lo que pase conmigo, siempre que tu hija este a salvo–_

– _Ya te dije que las amo a las dos–, rebatió Lincoln, –Y lo de Leia no esta olvidado, buscaremos ayuda, ya hablé con su madre para eso–_

 _La muchacha resopló por la nariz, –Típico, la princesita del tío Lincoln siempre se sale con la suya, "quiero ir adelante Linky", "eres mi favorito Linky", "te amo tío Linky", ¡Linky!, ¡Linky!, ¡Linky!–_

 _Lois hizo que su voz se volviese chillona e irritante, imitando los berrinches de Leia, paseándose de un lado al otro ante la desesperada mirada de Lincoln._

– _Siempre es lo mismo con ella, siempre es lo mismo con todas y a mi me dejas de lado, ¿por qué me ignoras Lincoln?, ¿por qué la prefieres siempre?, ¿por qué a ella y no a mi?–_

 _Daba pisotones, se tiraba el cabello y lloraba sin control,_

– _Lo siento pequeña–_

 _Los brazos de Lincoln siempre lograban calmarla, entre ellos se sentía a salvo._

– _Lo siento Lois, de verdad que he tratado de ser una buena influencia, pero al parecer todo lo que hago es lastimarte–_

 _Se abrazó al pecho de Lincoln y cerró los ojos sin saber qué decir, sintiéndose sumamente avergonzada de ese exabrupto. La verdad, ya no estaba tan segura de seguir adelante, ya no quería arriesgar más porque al menos… si se rendía ahora, lo seguiría teniendo, y quizás a futuro aprendería a superarlo._

– _¿Podrías perdonarme?–_

 _Lois sacudió la cabeza, claro que lo perdonaba, en realidad, nunca estuvo enojada con él._

– _¡No hay nada que perdonar Linky!–, le dijo sin separarse de él, –Yo… yo… –_

 _El teléfono de Lincoln sonó, pero él no contestó, sin embargo, Lois creía saber de quién provenía la llamada, y por la expresión nerviosa de Lincoln al contestar estaba segura de tener la razón. La voz característica de su prima, como siempre, le robaba toda la atención de su tío, como de costumbre, como siempre._

 _Debía resignarse a perder, porque ella no era la preferida, no, no lo era. Lois era la chica fea que siempre pasaba a segundo plano, la chica aburrida a la que solo miraban por sus pechos, como si se tratase de un trozo de carne sin sentimientos._

 _Y los rumores… los horribles rumores sobre ella, las cosas que sus compañeras decían a sus espaldas, las cosas que se suponía nadie debía de conocer._

 _Lo que Lincoln estuvo a punto de ver._

 _La crueldad manifiesta poseyó sus labios para aplastar a Lincoln, con fingida ternura, Lois acarició el rostro de su tío antes de destrozar su corazón en mil pedazos._

– _Ella te violó y aún así la perdonas–_

 _Lincoln dejó caer el teléfono cortando apenas unos segundos antes la llamada._

– _¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Lois?–_

– _Lo que escuchaste, que tu princesita te violó, y tú la perdonaste–_

 _El peliblanco se alejó de Lois arrojando la ropa al suelo, –No, eso fue un error, ella… ella no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, estaba confundida, estaba… Leia estaba… –_

 _Lois sonrió con crueldad y le cerró el paso a Lincoln, –Excusas, excusas y más excusas–, río ella, –La princesita de papá es perfecta, y puede hacer todo lo que quiera sin sufrir las consecuencias–_

 _Lincoln no tenía idea de la clase de pesadilla que se estaba desenvolviendo ante sus ojos, –Siempre, siempre la protegí de los demás, siempre la cuidé, le di el favor, la escuchaba cuando nadie más quería hacerlo y ahora… ¡pero eso a ti no te importa!–, exclamó Lois, –¡La perfecta y hermosa Leia puede hacer todo lo que quiera mientras que yo tengo que quedarme callada como una tonta!–_

 _En su hermoso y estrepitoso quiebre, Lois había hallado la misma clase de oscuridad que envenenó a su prima al descubrir el secreto de su concepción, y actuó acorde a ello._

– _Quiero que te largues–, murmuró Lois, –Borraré todo, tan solo… no quiero volver a verte–_

 _Lincoln asintió cabizbajo y salió de la casa, se sentó afuera y se puso a esperar._

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

–¿Duele mucho?–

Lois sacudió la cabeza y apretó los dientes, no podía hablar.

–Te dije que no estabas listas–, suspiró Lincoln, –Iré más lento–

Un poco de loción, uno, dos dedos. Lois contuvo el aliento hasta que Lincoln le ordenó relajarse y así, permitir la entrada de un tercer dígito en su interior, con el movimiento tenue para que dilatase logró que Lois se relajase.

La posición otro asunto, estaba apoyada en sus rodillas y sus codos, con los ojos vendados y la lengua afuera.

–¿Tienes idea de lo obscena que te ves?–, se burló Lincoln antes de sacar los dedos y darle un par de fuertes nalgadas, –Aquí estas babeando sobre mi cama, con el rostro embarrado y completamente a mi merced–

Dado que a la mascota se le tenía prohibido hablar, tuvo que contentarse con jadear, gruñir y gemir para darse a entender.

–Probaremos de nuevo, a ver si ahora puedo usar este agujero que me obsequiaste–

–¡AUF!–

Lincoln apoyó su verga entre las nalgas de Lois, que finalmente lo recibían.

–Mi perrita esta ansiosa–, rió al penetrarla, lentamente, con cuidado a pesar de sus duras palabras.

Lois comenzó a quejarse, pero un firme tirón de la correa la puso en calma, –Ya deja de luchar–, susurró Lincoln forzando su camino, atravesando la carne de la joven que se regodeaba en el control absoluto que su amado tenía sobre ella.

–Buena chica–, la felicitó a mitad de camino, –Estoy orgulloso de ti–

La joven se estremeció por completo, temblando débilmente mientras que una nueva oleada de placer la hacía acabar sobre la cama.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

 _Ni siquiera media hora había pasado para que Lois abandonase la casa y Lincoln la encontrase en la entrada._

– _¿Adónde crees que vas?–_

 _Su sobrina… su Lois… ¿qué había pasado con ella?_

– _Tengo una cita, así que si no te molesta me estorbas–_

 _Esa que estaba de pie frente a él no era la misma chica dulce que conocía, porque su Lois jamas se vestiría de ese modo, ni lo trataría con esa actitud._

– _No puedes salir así, es más, no tienes permiso–_

 _Lois pasó a su lado de todos modos, golpeándolo con un bolso que Lola le había obsequiado, –Tú no eres mi padre, así que mejor ve a cuidar a la "princesita", que yo ya no te necesito–_

 _Un auto aparcó a la entrada de la casa, con un grupo de chicos que obviamente no eran de la secundaría a la que asistía Lois. El instinto protector de Lincoln se encendió de inmediato, así que se puso de pie y marchó hasta adelantarse a Lois._

 _Comentarios como "hay viene la pechugona Loud", o "la frígida finalmente cedió" fueron lo más suave que alcanzó a escuchar antes de que el vaho asqueroso del vehículo lo golpease de lleno._

– _¿Quiénes son y qué hacen aquí?–_

– _Mis nuevos amigos–, respondió Lois, –Siempre me están invitando a salir y decidí aceptar, es mucho mejor que pasar tiempo con un perdedor como tú–_

 _Un "ohhhhhh" colectivo surgió del vehículo mientras que las risas de los chicos retumbaban junto a la música._

– _No me esperes despierto–, murmuró Lois al abrir la puerta del carro, –Y si preguntan por mi, pues diles lo que quieras, yo ya no soy tu problema Lincoln–_

 _Lincoln estaba congelado, ¿qué acaso eso no había sucedido antes?, ahora que lo recordaba, Lola conoció a ese tipo del mismo modo, después de una pelea en la que ella decidió darle una lección saliendo con un hombre que sabía de antemano le desagradaría a Lincoln, y tal como en aquella ocasión su cuerpo se rehusaba a moverse._

 _Iba a perder a Lois, su Lois…_

 _Las imágenes de las dos se entremezclaron, y allí estaba Lincoln, muchos años más joven e igual de indefenso, dejando que una persona a la que amaba lo castigase por su indecisión._

 _Vio el rostro de Lois, y al igual que Lola en aquella ocasión, una tristeza profunda se apoderó de sus facciones._

 _De un momento al otro las risas y las burlas pasaron a segundo plano, la voz ensombrecida de Lola respondiendo a una broma de mal gusto, la decepción asfixiante de Lois al verse desplazada, los silbidos, el estruendo y su propio corazón deteniéndose al escuchar el click de la puerta al cerrarse._

 _Una mano que se posaba sobre el escote de Lois._

 _Otra, que iba a su entrepierna._

 _Lola, pidiendo que fuese a buscarla._

– _¿Lincoln?–_

 _El momento en que abrió la puerta, la sujetó de los hombros y la alejó del carro significó la liberación de uno de los muchos traumas con los que cargaba. Lois retrocedió al escuchar el aullido de dolor de uno de los tipos que decía tener la mano rota mientras que otro que intentó salir, se cubría la nariz de forma inútil. En apenas cinco minutos el rastro de goma quemada de la huella pasó a segundo plano, junto con las amenazas de un grupo de chicos que no tenían idea de lo que enfrentaban. Lincoln la cargó en brazos y solo entonces Lois notó que sus nudillos estaban rotos._

– _Yo… yo haré lo que quieras–, dijo Lincoln entre bocanadas de aire, –Pero no vuelvas a hacer algo así, no quiero perderte Lois, no soportaría perderte a ti también–_

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

Era retribución, Lois ansiaba expiar su culpa y él cumplía con sus demandas. El que el ejecutor fuese un pecador irremediable no era otra cosa que el retorcido sentido del humor del universo.

–Hola a todos, mi nombre es Lincoln Loud e iré al infierno–, bromeó el peliblanco para su público invisible.

–¿Dijiste algo?–

Lois seguía de rodillas en el piso, de seguro cansada después de hacer tanto ejercicio y sin embargo, Lincoln sabía que no estaba lista.

–No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para hablar–

Eso la silenció de inmediato, aunque por la expresión de su rostro, seguía preocupada.

–¿Quieres detenerte?–

Lois negó con la cabeza, y Lincoln, resignado, la arrojó de regreso sobre la cama.

Sabía de antemano que Lois despertaría después y que la culpa corroería su alma, que sentiría sobre sus hombros el peso de la traición del mismo modo en que Lincoln lo sentía desde que perdiese a Lola. Era retribución solo en apariencia, pues en realidad, lo que allí existía era una válvula de escape para darle sentido al dolor de Lois.

Lois ansiaba el ser castigada, y el castigar a Lois era una de las muchas condenas que Lincoln debía purgar.

– _Sigues siendo un monstruo_ –, susurró su traicionero yo interno, – _No has cambiado Loud, jamas cambiarás–_

–Más duro Linky, más fuerte–

Jamas huiría de esa pesadilla, en la que todo lo que amaba acababa por corromperse.

En susurros entrecortados y el palpitar errático de aquel pecho que se agitaba a la menor mención de su nombre, una jaula de carne enfundada en secretos.

–Lois… ¿de verdad me perdonas?–

Fue más profundo, más fuerte, con el rencor que amenazaba consumirlo cada frustrante día, la soledad que lo siguió por años súbitamente rota y su familia resquebrajada y expuesta. Todo lo que siempre quiso al fin lo tenía, en esa versión enfermiza de la que no podía alejarse.

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

– _Una vez que este adentro, no hay vuelta atrás–_

 _No sería en la mesa de la cocina, al menos no todavía, y tampoco en el cuarto de sus madres por tentador que fuese._

 _La ducha presentaba demasiados desafíos._

 _El garaje estaba sucio, y habían arañas, muchas arañas._

 _Su habitación en cambio era perfecta, allí, pasó la mayor parte de sus mejores momentos con su diario de sueños, allí, compartió sus secretos con Leia y le hizo jurar el no revelar a nadie lo que pasaba por su cabeza._

 _Era el lugar adecuado para cumplir con ese rito de adultez._

– _Hay hombres mucho mejores que yo, o mujeres, aunque no creo que ese sea tu caso–_

 _Lois se preguntó un par de veces como sería "experimentar" con una de sus amigas, pero a decir verdad, no tenía tantas amigas y de todos modos no confiaba lo suficiente en ninguna de ellas como para explorar algo distinto. Lois, desde que comenzó a sentir esa clase de apetito aprendió a contentarse con una fantasía laboriosamente construida._

 _Su realidad llegó de golpe, con un príncipe azul despojado de sus colores, su reino y su destino._

– _Si te arrepientes a mitad de camino esta bien, podemos parar y no hablar más del asunto–_

– _No quiero a otra persona, solo te quiero a ti, al menos una vez, la primera vez–_

 _Descendió entre sus piernas, hasta que Lois solo pudo ver parte de la cresta blanca en la que se curvaba su cabello. Seguía estando nerviosa por lo que Lincoln diría al verla completamente desnuda, temiendo que se alejase al ver su imperfecta anatomía._

– _Por favor dime que no lo odias–_

 _Labios cálidos, y el roce áspero de su mentón. Lincoln besaba sus muslos, su entrepierna, su vientre. Todo cuanto existía en su persona recibía la atención completa de aquel hombre._

– _Si lo odiase no estaría haciendo esto–_

 _Al momento en que sintió su lengua barrer la carne virgen, Lois clavó sus uñas en el cobertor y dio un gemido ahogado de placer, los dedos de sus pies se curvaron una y otra vez conforme pasaba el tiempo, convirtiendo a la adolescente en un manojo de nervios expuestos que apenas registraba lo que sucedía a su alrededor._

 _Lincoln se alejó de su entrepierna por un instante, subió hasta sus pechos y les dio la misma atención y luego se irguió frente a Lois._

– _¿Quieres seguir con esto?–_

 _Lois asintió rápidamente, –¡Si!, quiero… quiero que lo hagamos ahora tío Linky–_

 _Y así fue como Lincoln Loud condenó su alma nuevamente, con la sangre tibia de Lois deslizándose entre sus piernas y los labios rojos y pecaminosos que serían su pasaje de ida al abismo._

 **:::**

 **/;/**

 **:::**

–Te amo Lincoln, te amo tanto, te amo te amo te amo… –

Limpió la saliva de la comisura de sus labios y se acurrucó junto a ella en un set de cobijas limpias. Como en ocasiones anteriores, tenía gran cuidado de preparar todo lo necesario para cuidar de Lois con tal de que estuviese cómoda al acabar.

–Espero que el otro mes piense en algo menos extremo–, murmuró mientras olía el cabello de la adolescente, –Me pregunto por qué te gusta tanto hacerlo así–

–Sigo despierta–, anunció Lois con un bostezo mientras se giraba, –Vaya que fuiste duro–, rió, –Voy a necesitar toda la semana para recuperarme–

–Lo siento–, se disculpó Lincoln avergonzado.

Lois desvió la mirada y se pegó a Lincoln hasta que sus labios quedaron cerca del oído del peliblanco.

–Me gusta que me castigues–, le confesó.

Lincoln parpadeó intrigado, se montó sobre Lois y comenzó a besar sus pechos.

–Sé…. Haaaa… sé lo mucho que te duele mentir, y que no es fácil lidiar conmigo–

Ese era el modo de hacerla hablar, a Lois en realidad le gustaba recibir atención de su parte, le encantaba que Lincoln jugase con ella y la hiciese sentir bien.

–Y también sé, ¡oh dios!, sé… sé que jamas vas a recriminarme el ser como soy, y que si esto más fuerte por favor… bueno, como decía, si esto se supiese asumirías toda la culpa–

Lincoln se detuvo para dejarla terminar, Lois, algo decepcionada, desvió la mirada y siguió hablando.

–Ese día… ya sabes, cuando le rompiste la cara a ese tipo… al verte, fue mejor que cualquier cosa que pudiese haber imaginado–

Y allí estaba nuevamente, ese Lincoln que la cargó de regreso a casa y lejos de una de las peores decisiones que pudiese haber tomado, el mismo Lincoln que para complacer sus caprichos renunciaba a si mismo de forma constante.

–Quiero sentirme al igual que en aquella ocasión, quiero sentir que te pertenezco–, confesó Lois perdiendo el aliento, –Porque yo soy tuya Lincoln–

Estaba completamente sonrojada, y no era para menos considerando que había hecho de todo para sepultar las heridas abiertas en esa ocasión.

–Así que… ¿volverás a castigarme Lincoln?–

 **:::**

 **:::**

 _Despertó en medio de la noche, con Lincoln completamente dormido a su lado, congelado bajo las constelaciones azuladas de pegatinas que decoraban el techo de su habitación. Lois trató de ponerse de pie, pero un dolor agudo la forzó a volver a la cama._

– _¿Qué diantres?–, se preguntó molesta antes de revisar su entrepierna y descubrir que en efecto, ya no era virgen._

 _Una retorcida sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro, –¡Si!–, exclamó antes de cubrirse la boca, –Al fin lo hice con Lincoln, y fue… fue… –_

– _Lo siento–_

" _Maravillo, sublime, esplendido", todas grandes palabras, todas y cada una de ellas completamente huecas._

– _Lola, Leia, volví a fallar, volví a hacerlo–_

 _Lois había logrado lo mismo que su prima y sin siquiera darse cuenta._

– _Perdoname dios–, sollozó Lincoln, –¡Oh dios!, no… no puedo pasar por esto de nuevo, no con ella…–_

 _La joven se sentó junto a Lincoln y lo sacudió de los hombros, ¿pero qué le diría al despertar?, ¿qué lo sentía?, ¿qué estaba arrepentida?, en cierto sentido era lo correcto, mas, no era lo que sentía._

 _Lois se dio cuenta de lo horrible que eran sus celos y que en realidad, no era diferente a Leia, pero… estaba a tiempo, a tiempo de pedir perdón._

 _Sin embargo Lincoln estaba demasiado cansado y en las pesadillas recurrentes que plagaban sus noches, la voz de Lois era apenas un murmullo._

 _Pedir perdón no sería suficiente, debía de hacer más, debía sufrir._

– _Castigame por favor–_

 _La desesperación la devoró rápidamente, destrozando su ya endeble fachada y reduciéndola a una patética niña envidiosa que al fin obtenía lo que quería, solo para darse cuenta de que estaba irreparablemente dañado._

– _Castigame, hiéreme, hazme pagar–, le pidió a Lincoln al borde de las lagrimas, –Golpéame, humíllame, haz algo, por favor Linky, cualquier cosa con tal de que me perdones–_

 _Lo que le había dicho, el como lo había tratado, ¿eso sería lo primero en su mente al despertar?, ¿eso se llevaría a casa al día siguiente, al visitar a Leia y a la tía Lola y hasta la noche siguiente para que volviese a torturar su consciencia?_

– _Lincoln…–_

 _Lois, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió realmente sola, pues había empujado a dos de las personas más cercanas a su corazón a la intemperie, los había despreciado y los había dañado de por vida._

 _Se abrazó a si misma y se pegó al respaldar de su cama, en donde Lincoln la encontró al despertar._

 **:::**

 **:::**

Un extra que no tiene un verdadero motivo de ser, salvo que lo tenía hecho a pesar de que en realidad, esto no pasaría en la historia y existe porque si


End file.
